


Welcome Back

by Herochick007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Murder, Ron Bashing, Snape undercover, back from the dead, investigating a murder, poisoning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herochick007/pseuds/Herochick007
Summary: Hermione thought she'd never see Severus again. She was wrong.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 46





	Welcome Back

Hermione looked up as the doorbell rang. Shaking her head she placed her book on the table and rose to her feet. The bell rang again.  
“I'm coming,” she called. “Who in the world would coming over this early?” she muttered. She opened the door and promptly fainted.   
“Hermione!” He grabbed her before she hit the floor. He carefully carried her over to the couch and laid her down, sitting in a chair himself. He put his head in his hands and sighed.   
“I should have known better,” he whispered to himself. He glanced around the room, his eyes settling on the book she had been reading. He remembered having a copy in his collection. He reached over to pick it up when he heard her groan. He pulled his hand back and turned to her.  
“Who are you?” she whispered staring at him. “You can't be him. He's dead.”   
“Hermione, it is me.”  
“Prove it,” she demanded sitting up, her fingers curling around her wand.  
“Ask me anything.”   
“You'll have done your research. Okay, only the real Severus will know this one. When did I lose my virginity?” Hermione's eyes were dark staring at him, judging him, waiting for him to slip up so she could hex him.   
“May sixteenth. It was our three month anniversary. You wore a white negligee. I wore silk boxers, black of course.” Her eyes narrowed.   
“Where were we?”  
“Astronomy tower at first, then my chambers, ending up in the prefects' bath with lavender bubbles.” Her cheeks flushed.   
“You were dead.” Tears formed in her eyes. “I mourned you, I cried myself to sleep for weeks.”   
“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to leave? I should leave,” he turned to stand. How could he have done this to her, he should have known this would not go well. Suddenly he was unable to move. Her fingers curled tightly around her wand.  
“Don't you dare! You think you can just come back here, let me know you're alive and then leave me again?” He started to answer how he hadn't meant to cause her pain, but a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his prevented him from speaking. With a wave of her wand, he could move again.  
“Now, sit back down and explain everything.” He obeyed sinking into the plush grey couch next to her. She had redecorated slightly his death.  
“I'm not sure I can explain. I remember being with you, walking hand in hand, a sharp pain, blackness. Then light, I was trapped,” he paused at the horror across her face.  
“Merlin, oh, no,” she whispered taking shallow breaths.  
“Thank you for burying me with my wand. If you hadn't I would have suffocated in that blasted coffin!”  
“If I had known, I never would have allowed you to be buried. The healers said you were dead.”   
“Does anyone know what spell I was hit with? Or who did it?”  
“No to both questions. Who ever did it, it was nonverbal. I never saw the assailant, all I saw was you crumble to the ground, dead on our wedding day.” Tears started running down her face. He carefully wiped them away and pulled her against him.   
“We both know that ceremony was just for our friends and family.”   
“I know, but still. No one else knew.”   
“How long was I dead,” he finally asked scared of the answer. How long had he left her alone.  
“Almost three months.”  
“That long? Shit,” he muttered. “Why didn't my body...”  
“I don't know?”  
“Did the aurors cast a stasis spell?”  
“Not that I'm aware of. Harry would have mentioned.”   
“So, it must be part of whatever I was hit with, or some side effect they didn't care about.”   
“Does that mean they weren't trying to kill you? Or did they mess up?”  
“Maybe they were only trying to put me out of the picture for a bit?”  
“They might have thought I would cremate your remains,” Hermione whispered. “Some people were pushing for me to do so, so your body couldn't be desecrated.”   
“I am beyond glad you didn't listen, my stubborn witch,” he whispered kissing her on the forehead.   
Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Severus. Part of her couldn't believe he was back, and part of her feared he would be ripped away again if she dared even blink.  
“You keep staring at me.”   
“You were dead. Now you're back here, with me. We still don't know what happened. We still don't know who was behind it. You are alive, right? Not some undead zombie or vampire?”  
“I assure you, I am alive.”  
“I'm going to guess you haven't been to St. Mungos?”  
“Correct. I came straight here.”  
“I forgot I had you buried in your black robes,” Hermione commented dryly.  
“Yes, you did. Is there a chance you haven't thrown away all my worldly possessions and I can change out of these....they have dirt on them.”   
“Yes, sorry, I didn't think. I know I packed up your things, I think the box is in the bedroom still.” Severus followed Hermione. Their bedroom, it has quite different than he remembered. The bed was still there, still made perfectly. The black and green sheets had been replaced with soft blue ones. The whole room seemed softer.   
“Here it is,” Hermione called from the closet. She pulled out a large cardboard box. “I just shoved everything in here, I'm sorry. I couldn't....not for days, weeks.” She sat the box down on the bed. Severus opened it and looked inside. Even though everything had been thrown in, it was still orderly. He pulled out a set of robes, looked at them and set them aside.  
“Hermione, I...I know there's nothing I can say. I never meant for any of this to happen. I let my guard down.”  
“It was our wedding day.”   
“And we have enemies apparently.” Severus pulled off his robes revealing his chest and boxers. Hermione didn't bother looking away. He was her husband after all.   
“We should let someone know you're alive, I mean, the legal ramifications alone....” her voice trailed off as he changed clothes. She noticed his hair had not grown since his death.   
“And let who ever is behind this know either their plan failed or their plan succeeded? Since we do not know exactly what the plan was, it might be better for me to remain dead for now. At least until we figure this whole situation out.” Hermione sank onto the bed.   
“If you think that's best. We need to start trying to figure this out then. I...I don't know where to start?” Severus sat down next to his wife. She laid her head against his shoulder.  
“Let's start with lunch? I haven't eaten in three months.” Hermione snorted back a laugh.   
“Lunch sounds good. I think I have something left in the fridge. It's not like we can run out, what with you being dead, someone might see, and then...”  
“You're rambling. Come,” Severus took Hermione's hand in his and led her to the kitchen. He sat her down in one of the chairs. Looking around he could see a couple changes, but he ignored them for now. Opening the fridge he frowned a little. He found it hard to believe his wife was surviving on take out and one container of yogurt.   
“It's been a while since I've gone shopping,” she admitted. “After your death, people kept showing up with food, all kinds of food, and...” she burst into tears again. “I'm sorry, it's just, this is all overwhelming. I buried you. I mourned, I was finally starting to maybe get in a better place, and it's like ripping off a band aid. The pain is just fresh again.”  
“I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. For me, it was a brief darkness, I never even realized I was dead.”   
“Fish.”  
“Fish?”  
“Yes, there's some fish in the freezer, it's slightly better than take out? Or we could order more take out?”   
“I can heat up the fish.” Within a few minutes, the small kitchen was filled with the smell of fried fish. Hermione had pulled herself together long enough to find some bread and cheese for sandwiches. The couple sat down, Severus eating, Hermione staring at her sandwich.   
“You should eat too. I know this is all a shock to you, but food usually helps.”   
“Remus always said chocolate helped with everything,” Hermione smiled a faint smile.   
“As much as I hate to admit it, he did have a point. What have I missed in the last three months?”   
“Um, Harry married Ginny.”   
“Not surprising. We did RSVP months ago. I'm sorry you had to attend alone.”  
“Ron asked me to go with him.”   
“Did you?” Severus asked raising an eyebrow.   
“No. Luna, Padma, Hannah, and I all went dateless.”  
“Other than Potter tying the knot, anything else important?”   
“No, not really. Ron's been trying to ask me out again. You'd think after hearing 'no' about twenty times he would take the hint.”  
“He always was dense.” Hermione snorted.   
“Yes, and he'll be here in about an hour to try and convince me to go out with him. It is Friday.” Severus frowned. He had never liked the Weasley boy's obsession with his wife.  
As Hermione predicted, the doorbell rang just after noon.   
“Stay here,” she whispered motioning Severus to stay in the kitchen. “I'll try to get rid of him quickly.”   
“Wouldn't me being here get rid of him faster?”  
“Yes, but if we want people to believe you're still dead, then appearing in my, our, house and scaring off Ron doesn't really help the cause.” Severus nodded and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.   
“I know, but his face when I walk into the room.” She laughed.   
“Yes, that would be amusing.” The bell rang again. “I'll be right back.” While Hermione went to open the door and send Ron away, Severus looked around the kitchen. He and Hermione had shared this house for nearly a year before marrying. Despite her claim she was doing all right, the kitchen said something else entirely. There were cobwebs forming in the corners. The stove looked as though it hadn't been used recently. If the amount of take out containers in the fridge was any indication, then it hadn't been. The trash can was full of more take out containers and Severus wondered when the last time Hermione had had a decent meal. The sound of arguing pulled him from his thoughts.   
“It's been three months, Hermione!”  
“Yes, it has. And I still love him. Him dying doesn't change that.”  
“It's not even a real marriage, just a sham.”  
“How dare you! It's as real as any other marriage.”   
“I'm only trying to look out for you 'Mione. Three months alone is a long time, and I know you're lonely.”  
“I am doing just fine on my own, Ron. And my marriage is not, was not, a sham.”   
“It doesn't count if he's dead and you didn't...you know.”  
“'You know'? Are you claiming I didn't consummate the marriage to Severus. Because we did. The whole wedding was the sham, Ron. We were married for a whole week before.”  
“What?! And you didn't tell me, or Harry?”  
“No. We wanted privacy since neither you nor Harry can seem to put your feelings for him in the past where they belong. I'd like it if you left Ron. I don't understand the point of you showing up on my doorstep every day for the last two months.”  
“I was hoping you'd come to your senses, 'Mione. He's dead and you're alone. I've been trying to be patient, but...” Silence followed. Severus was almost out of his seat to check on Hermione when he heard the distinct sound of flesh slapping flesh.  
“Get out, Ron, and don't come back!” The sound of the door slamming echoed through the house.   
“Is he gone?”   
“Yes, and hopefully for good.” Severus looked at his wife, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were red with anger.  
“What did he do?” He could feel his anger rising, feel his fingers curl around his wand.   
“He kissed me. He shoved me against the wall and tried shove his slimy tongue in my mouth. I slapped him. He seems to think without you, he's the best candidate to fill my life.”  
“I see. Remind me to show him my gratitude when I finally do come back from the dead.” Hermione smiled.   
“I really did miss you, Severus,” she whispered wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.  
Severus watched Hermione go about her day. She had quit her job about two months ago. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because him, because of his death.   
“It's fine, Severus. I didn't like the job anyway. Besides, everyone's been wanting me to write a book of my own. Harry's still refusing to write his autobiography, so Rita Skeeter's been trying to get rights to do something.”   
“How many pages have you written?” Hermione sat curled at her desk.  
“Two,” she admitted.   
“A page a month. You really don't want to write this book do you?” She shook her head.   
“Every time I start, all I see is death. And then I just break down again.”   
“Have you talked to anyone?”  
“No. No one would understand, I'm supposed to be this strong witch...”   
“You are strong, stronger than you know. Since your book is not catching your attention, shall we start trying to figure out something related to my death, and now undeath?”  
“I don't...yes, maybe a list? Two lists, people who would want you dead, and then those who want you just gone.”   
“The list of people who want me dead is easier. All the former death eaters are most likely on it.”  
“Not a lot of death eaters left. Several died in Azkaban while you were gone.”   
“Lucius?”  
“No, he's still in prison as far as I know. He was your friend wasn't he?”  
“Yes, even in school he looked after me. He was one of the reasons I made those bad choices so many years ago.”   
“That gives us about five names, these are just the ones who we knew were death eaters, do you have anyone to add?” she asked handing him the piece of parchment. Severus read it quickly, his eyes scanning each name trying to remember if he knew of anyone else.   
“I think this is everyone. What about Nott?”  
“Theo?”  
“No, his father.”   
“Dead.”  
“Very well.”  
“Do you have any other enemies I've forgotten about?” Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Dumbldore.”   
“Is still dead. And are you inquiring about if he's alive or saying he'd be a suspect if he was?”  
“Both. The man had me kill him, set me up as a villain to the wizarding world, and had absolutely no problem sacrificing me, or Harry for that matter.”   
“I know,” Hermione whispered placing her hand on Severus'. “I wish I had known how much of a madman he was before we all played our parts in the war.”   
“Nothing would have changed He was a master at manipulation. Enough dwelling on a madman. Can you think of any names for the second list? What exactly would making me seem dead accomplish?”  
“I'd become a widow. I would say someone after an inheritance, but I'm the only one who stood to inherit anything. We both know I didn't kill you.”   
“True. You married me for love, not money or fame.”  
“Do you have any family? I know your mother died when you were in school and your father was....”  
“A drunk. He's dead. I have no other family that I know about. My mother was disowned by her family, therefore anyone related to me on that side would stand to get nothing.”  
“That leaves us with me then, doesn't it?”  
“I'm afraid so. I know not everyone was happy with our marriage.”  
“Considering that's the reason we were bonded before the wedding? Yes, you could say that,” Hermione muttered shaking her head. She had known people thought she was making a mistake marrying Severus, but she loved him.   
“If someone didn't know...”  
“No one knew, that was the point.”  
“Exactly. Since no one knew we were bonded already, they would think killing me during the wedding would prevent you from inheriting, from taking my name.”   
“Ron said our marriage was a sham because we didn't consummate it.”   
“You should have slapped him then.”   
“I was tempted. Does everyone think that, we were together nearly a year before we married. If we hadn't, would it really have mattered?”  
“Yes, it would have. If we hadn't consummated the marriage within three weeks of becoming bonded, then the marriage would have become null.”  
“So, Ron was right about that. If we hadn't, he could have claimed our marriage null.”   
“He still might try.”   
“I...I don't know why he is like this, we broke up after the war. It would never have worked between us.”   
“I know, Hermione, I know. Let's hope he stays away for awhile, at least until we have an idea what we're working with.” Hermione nodded.  
“All we've got is a list of death eaters.”  
“True. Perhaps we should focus on the spell? Or other mysterious deaths around the same time?”  
“I think this requires the library, I have copies of all the old Prophets on file.” Severus shook his head and followed her to the library, which was the only thing in the house that hadn't been touched since his death. 

“This is complete rubbish,” Severus stated tossing down yet another Daily Prophet.  
“I'm sure it is. The paper's been going down hill since I was in school. I don't know why I keep getting it. The Quibbler doesn't print obituaries though. Have you found anything?”  
“Nothing that is useful. There was a fascinating article about how decorate your witches hat for Halloween,” he replied sarcastically.   
“Yes, live gourds and ivy. I remember reading that one. Then I threw a live gourd at Ron for some reason.” Hermione tilted her head trying to remember exactly why she had been throwing produce at Ron.   
“Hermione, exactly how long has Mr. Weasley been trying to court you?”  
“He started showing up about a week after you...after you left. I thought he was just trying to provide comfort, Merlin knows I was a wreck.” Severus held his tongue. She was still a wreck, but was just better at covering it up now.   
“I am sorry for leaving you like that, it's not as if I had a choice.”   
“I know, I know, but...do you think Ron had anything to do with it? He could barely even pass his classes without my help.”   
“You make an excellent point. That still leaves us with nothing, unless you're planning to decorate your hat with gourds and ivy.” Hermione rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to summon a gourd and throw it at her husband.   
“I have the most extensive library I know of, and nothing. Maybe we should just stop trying to figure it out, announce to the world you're alive, hire private security, and move on with our lives.” She turned looking at another book shelf, her back to him.  
“Now there is an idea,” Severus whispered wrapping his arms around Hermione. She leaned back running her fingers through his hair. He smiled and spun her around kissing her passionately on the lips. She returned his kiss, her tongue feeling his lips as he held her tightly in his arms. Slowly his hands slid down her back, his long fingers toying with the waistband of her skirt.   
“Severus,” she whispered breaking their kiss. Her body pressed against his. He kissed her again, backing her up against the book shelf. She could feel the spines of several volumes against her spine. Her hands cupped his face pulling him close as they continued kissing.   
“Severus.”   
“I missed you.”   
“I know, but we need to stop here, at least until a healer has seen you. We need to make sure there's no residual damage.” Severus sighed pulling back from Hermione.   
“We will continue this later, correct.”   
“Yes. Yes, we will,” she whispered breathlessly. “I don't think we could just apparate to St. Mungos, imagine the spectacle.”  
“Yes, I can and I would much rather avoid it. Do you have a healer you trust?”   
“Yes, actually, I do. Do you remember Hannah Abbott, she was in my year in Hufflepuff?”  
“Vaguely. Most of the Hufflepuffs did not leave an impression on me, mediocre potion makers at best, at least they didn't blow up my dungeon.”  
“I could owl Hannah to come here, ask her to run some diagnostic spells.”  
“And you trust her to keep me being alive a secret?”  
“Yes, she will.”   
“Good, then send for her, don't mention me in your letter.”   
“I know better than that,” Hermione stated giving her husband a look.   
Half an hour later a very confused Hannah Abbott stood on the front porch of Hermione's house. She raised one hand and knocked softly wondering why she had been called here. The note had been extremely vague and requested her as soon as possible. There was no mention as to why, but it did say not to tell anyone where she was going.   
“Hannah, please come in,” Hermione said opening the door quickly. The witch walked inside noting the layer of dust on most the room. Hermione seemed to pay it no mind.   
“Thank you for coming. Now, I must stress this is to be kept entirely secret. You can not tell anyone about what you see today, not even Neville.” Hannah nodded.  
“Patient healer confidentially,” she promised. “Now, who is my patient, you?”  
“No, me,” Severus said sweeping into the room, his robes billowing as usual. Hannah blinked a few times.  
“Good afternoon, Sir,” she said within a few seconds. She turned to Hermione.  
“I can understand the need for secrecy now. How long have you been alive?” she asked Severus.  
“I woke up this morning. It was nearly eight when I found a clock.” Hannah nodded jotting a quick note on her clipboard.   
“Don't worry, it's spelled so only I can read it, and written in a language that doesn't actually exist. I've got a few questions before I continue, you can sit if it would make you feel more comfortable.” Severus nodded sitting on the sofa, Hermione next to him. Hannah took the chair.   
“When you first woke,” she realized he was choosing his words carefully for a reason, and decided it would be best if she did the same. “Did you notice anything unusual. Smells, sounds?”  
“Once I was free of the coffin, no. The light was blinding at first. I remember being disoriented, I fell a few times,” he answered. He held out his hands, Hermione hadn't noticed the scratches on his knuckles.   
“Oh,” she whispered. Hannah leaned forward and studied them.  
“Superficial cuts, nothing serious. I'll want to clean them before healing them. Do you remember anything about what happened before?”  
“No. Just a sharp pain, then blackness, then waking.” Hannah nodded jotting more notes.   
“How are you feeling now? Any pain, discomfort?”   
“No.”   
“Anything out of the ordinary?”  
“No. I feel as I did before all this happened, as if I fell asleep and wore up the next day.”   
“You were unaware any time had passed.” Hannah turned to Hermione.  
“Did you or one of the aurors cast a stasis spell of any sort?”  
“I did not. I do not believe one was cast. He looks as if he hasn't aged a day. His hair is the same length as before. Also, he was still clean shaven when he arrived on my doorstep.”   
“Did you shave before coming here?”  
“No. I did stop and clean myself up. I also used the facilities.”   
“Nothing out of the ordinary there?'  
“No.” Hannah tried not show her frustration at Severus' one word answers.   
“I'm going to run some diagnostic spells on you, is that alright?”  
“Yes, Hermione is worried about the after affects of whatever I was hit with.”  
“Understandable.” Hannah rose to her feet, her wand sliding into her hand. “Hold still for a minute,” she requested casting her wand over Severus. Several small balls of light hovered around him, whirling quickly. She watched them for a moment and then nodded. Her clipboard glowed for a second recording the data, the balls of light disappeared.   
“Let's see, scraped knuckles, a bit dehydrated, some old scars that healed years ago. Nothing surprising there.” She blinked at the data a few times.   
“Is something wrong?”  
“I'm not sure, Mister Snape, could you please roll up your left sleeve?” Severus nodded rolling his sleeve up. The skin was perfect, unmarked. The dark mark was gone. Hermione gasped.   
“How is that possible?” she whispered.   
“I'm not sure. You didn't notice?”  
“No.” Hannah scanned his arm watching the data appear in front of her.   
“Not a trace of dark magic left, the same is true for the rest of your body.”  
“In other words, I'm in beyond perfect health.”   
“Yes, other than the dehydration, but that is easily fixed. Do either of you have any questions that I could answer. And no, I do not know why you are back.” Severus turned to Hermione.   
“No, I think you answered all our concerns. Thank you, Hannah.”   
“You're welcome.” The trio rose, Hermione walking Hannah to the door. Severus hang back, just out of sight in case anyone happened to be passing.   
“Let me know if anything changes, please.”  
“Of course, and thank you for keeping this a secret. In a few days, hopefully, we'll be able to stop hiding, but since we don't know exactly what happened...”   
“It's safer this way. I understand.” Hannah apparated from the door step and Hermione stepped back inside.   
“How is this even possible? You coming back is one thing, but your mark, completely gone, not a trace?”  
“I have to admit, even I do not know of a spell capable of this kind of magic.” Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.  
“If we could find out what you were hit with, isolate the part that removes dark magic residue, just think of how much we could help the world.”  
“Yes, although, right now, my thoughts are not on the whole wizarding world, just one witch,” he stated pulling Hermione against his chest and kissing her. Her lips met his as her hands ran down his robes, toying with the fabric.  
“The rest of the world can wait,” she agreed gently tugging him towards their bedroom. He allowed her to pull him, stopping to kiss her every few steps. Once in the room, she fell backwards into the bed, him beside her.  
“No more protesting, I was medically cleared,” he whispered. She laughed softly.   
“Forgive me for making sure nothing was wrong,” she smirked sliding her fingers through his hair before resuming kissing his lips. His hands slid down her body, slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Her fingers had already undone his robes and found the waistband of his boxers. He fumbled for a minute with her bra, wondering why these things were so complicated without magic.  
“It makes it worth it,” she commented as if reading his thoughts. Her bra fell from her shoulders, her perky breasts touching his bare chest. She had changed in the three months he had been gone. She was softer having put on a little more weight including in her chest. He ran his hands over her body, sliding her pants down revealing a pair of plain white panties. She looked slightly embarrassed, but he ignored it. He had known she hadn't been planning on finding herself naked in bed with him today, or ever again.  
“You're still perfect,” he whispered, his lips brushing against her earlobe. He felt her blush as he pressed his lips against her, his boxers forming a black silken pool on the floor. Within a few seconds, her panties had joined them. He cast his eyes over her naked body, eagerly taking the sight in. He could feel her doing the same, seeing him in entirety without the dark mark for the first time.  
“I missed you,” she purred pushing him against the blue sheets, her legs straddling him. He cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingertips brushing against her pert nibbles. Her skin was so soft, softer than he remembered. She moved her body against his, his erection pressing against the outside of her nether regions.   
“Hermione,” he moaned softly as she slid her hand down, curling her fingers loosely around his cock. She tightened her grip slightly, moving her hand up an down, hitting him against her. Her lips found his again and he moaned silently as she directed his cock into herself. Her breathing becoming more rapid as she rocked against him, her wetness against him. She leaned into him, her breasts near his mouth. He pulled himself from her lips, bringing his mouth to her right nipple. He traced it with his tongue smiling slightly as she screamed his name. He knew she wouldn't hold out much longer. He knew he wouldn't hold out much longer either.   
“Go,” he whispered his hands on her hips helping her move. She nodded, moving rougher against him, he tried holding back, tried to last a minute longer. She screamed as she came, him a second later. Slowly her breathing soften. He held her tight as she lay against his chest, just listening to his heart beat.   
“I love you,” she whispered running her hand down his cheek.  
“I love you too,” he answered closing his eyes slightly. She smiled nuzzling against him, slowly falling asleep in his arms.   
He woke before her. She had slid from his chest and was curled in a ball on her side of the bed. He resisted the urge to wake her. She needed her sleep after all this. Slowly he rose, grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.   
Like every other room in the house, she had redecorated. He opened the closet, hoping to see one of his black bath sheets. Instead, the sight of several pastel towels greeted him.   
Of course she had disposed of them, they would have reminded her of him. He grabbed a lavender one, hung it from the doorknob and turned his attention to the shower. It smelled like her as he turned on the water.   
The shower felt amazing, made him feel more human than he had since he'd arrived back on this earth. Once clean, he dried himself, dressed and checked on Hermione.   
She was still sleeping. He could see her eyelids flutter slightly and he wondered what exactly she was dreaming about. A small smile crossed her face. He hoped it was him. Leaving her sleep, he wandered into the kitchen. He opened the fridge still in disbelief over the sheer amount of half eaten take out.   
He summoned the trash can to him and started emptying it. Once he had disposed of the take out containers and the one can of out dated yogurt, the fridge was empty. He turned his attention the cabinets. They turned out to be nearly as empty as the fridge.   
“We need groceries,” he stated. Still not wanting to wake his sleeping wife, he quickly wrote a list of everything they needed for the immediate future, including her favorite tea. He had been unable to find any in the kitchen. For a minute he debated using some charms to hide his identity, but decided against the idea.   
It would be too easy for someone to figure out his identity with a revealing spell. Deciding he couldn't just go out and buy everything they needed, he turned this attention to the house. It was obvious that in her grief, Hermione had quit any form of housekeeping. He used a few quick spells to remove the dust and spiderwebs.   
“Morning,” her voice whispered from behind him. He hadn't meant to wake her.   
“Evening actually,” he responded. She had slid into a light blue robe. He remembered buying it for her last Christmas. “Did I wake you?” She shook her head.   
“I don't think so.” She looked around. “You cleaned.”   
“Yes, I also cleaned our fridge...it is entirely empty now.” She frowned, looking slightly embarrassed.   
“I would do the shopping, if I had a way to disguise myself that doesn't involve magic,” Severus offered.  
“The Asian place down the street has really good take out,” she muttered causing him to shake his head.   
“You need to eat something other than take out, Hermione.”   
“I'll make you a deal, take out tonight, tomorrow we'll figure out a way to disguise you and we'll go shopping,” she offered giving him a smile.   
“How could I say 'no' to you?” he asked.   
“With extreme difficulty?” she suggested giving him a quick kiss before pulling out the menu for him to look at. She had it memorized.   
“I had an idea while I was sleeping,” she stated between bites of her pad Thai.   
“And what might that be?”  
“Maybe they didn't mean to hurt you, I mean, they did erase years of damage. Someone's deranged idea of a wedding present?”  
“An interesting thought. Do we know anyone who would gift us such a lovely present, or that has the ability to bestow such a gift?' He asked. His mind made a mental list of everyone powerful enough to do that kind of magic. The list was extremely short and the main suspect was, of course, dead. He could see she was having as hard of a time coming up with any names.   
“Even I don't know any spells that could do it, nor have I come across anything in my studies,” she commented.  
“If such a spell existed, wouldn't the healers at St. Mungo's have it, to repair damage?”  
“Exactly, and we both know nothing like that exists there. What if the intention wasn't to undo the damage, but just to remove the dark mark? A sort of clean up that went too far?”   
“But why would they do without telling us beforehand?” She shook her head unable to come with a decent answer.   
“It is an interesting idea though. Do you have a list of everyone who gave us wedding presents?”   
“Somewhere, yes, I had to write the thank you notes, of course, and I sent many things back, since...you know.” He nodded, reached over and took her hand in his.  
“Yes. We can look for the list after dinner if you're up for it. I would like to see what people thought was an appropriate wedding gift for us.”   
“There was a fair amount of poisons, a cursed ring, and a few booby trapped boxes. I returned most of those to sender.”  
“Most?”  
“A few of the poisons were on the rarer side, untraceable if I wanted to kill you. I put them down in your lab....labeled of course.”   
“Thank you, I'm surprised you didn't pack up my lab and send it who knows where.”   
“I thought about it, I mean, I did get rid of some of the perishable ingredients. I just couldn't bare to do it. I locked the door so only I could open it. I thought maybe some day I might want to...I don't know.”   
“What did you do with the ingredients? Some were on the rare side,” he asked running through a mental inventory of his lab.   
“Donated them to Hogwarts, in your memory of course. I think they inscribed a bench or something for you.”   
“I can just see it now, the Severus Snape memory garden.” He frowned slightly.   
“Full of deadly plants and potion ingredients,” she laughed.   
“Teaching students to harvest some of their own ingredients is not a bad idea, some students, not the dunderheads that would mutilate them. Who did they hire to replace me?'  
“I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sure someone mentioned it at some point, but,” she shook her head. “There's been so much going on.”   
“That's alright, I'm sure whoever they brought in is doing an adequate job.”   
“I'm sure Minerva will happily hire you back, if you want to continue teaching.”   
“I'm not sure. Let's figure this mess out and bring me back to life before deciding if I'm going to continue teaching.”   
“Okay. So far we have a list of death eaters, a non-existent list of people who wanted you gone for three months, and a theory that we both think is more than likely impossible.”  
“Dumbledore is still dead?”  
“Yes. As simple as that solution would be,” she sighed leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.   
Bedtime was strange. Hermione had almost gotten used to sleeping alone, and it showed as she crawled into the bed. She watched as Severus followed her to the bed room.   
“I could sleep on the couch if you'd prefer,” he offered sensing her discomfort. She shook her head.   
“No. We are married, this is our bed. You should sleep here, with me, like we used to,” she stated with an air of certainty. He nodded.   
“And tomorrow we are going to go grocery shopping.”   
“Yes, we'll just have to figure out a way to disguise you, at least for now. Maybe some muggle products?”   
“Perhaps, no one would think of it,” he agreed sliding into bed wearing just a pair of sleep shorts. Hermione wore an oversized t-shirt. He smiled knowing she had gotten into the habit when they'd started dating and her staying the night with him.   
She was asleep within minutes, obvious still tired from the shock of him coming back into her life. The nap earlier left him awake for now. Instead of trying to sleep, he was used to sleeping very little, he pondered the possibilities of his return.   
So far, nothing they had come up with made enough sense. Maybe the spell had meant to kill him, but something had gone wrong? Maybe the person's intent wasn't strong enough, or their spell work was weak.   
He could think of a few people that would fit those qualifications, unfortunately most of them were dead, or incarcerated. He really had a few too many enemies, once he thought about it. She snored slightly next to him and he couldn't help but smile.   
He must have fallen asleep at some point because the sound of Hermione stirring and the bright morning light woke him. She had already slid from the bed and dressed. He rose, sniffed the air, wondered where she had found coffee, and walked into the kitchen.   
There was a pot of coffee brewing, and the table was covered with random muggle items. These included a box of hair dye, some contacts, and a lot of makeup.  
“No. I draw the line at actually altering my facial features.”   
“It doesn't actually alter them, Severus. It's just...” Hermione paused. “Like a really detailed painted mask. I think make up has changed a lot since you were last in the muggle world.” He glared at her.  
“Even as a teenager, I did not use make up.” She raised one eyebrow. He ignored her.  
“Fine, we have to make you look different enough, your face is very distinguishable.”   
“Fine,” he responded glad she didn't point out that no amount of make up could change his very 'distinguishable' nose.  
“It won't be much, just enough that people won't immediately recognize you. I think between the hair,” she paused. She had convinced him to dye his hair. It was now a few shades lighter, and slightly browner. Thankfully she hadn't made him cut it. “Your eyes.” They were now brown also, a deep brown she kept getting lost in. He shook the thought from his head.   
“I still do not like this idea.”   
“Your opposition to the make up is noted, but unless we are entirely sure no one is planning to kill you the moment you step outside...” A loud 'crack' followed by a louder banging on Hermione's door interrupted the couple. She glared at the door shaking her head.   
“Not a moment of peace, lately,” she muttered gesturing Severus to stay hidden in the kitchen.  
“Yes?” she asked opening the door. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who was standing on her doorstep.   
“Good morning, 'Mione.”   
“Ron. I thought I made it perfectly clear I want nothing to do with you.”  
“I know you said that, but you didn't mean it. Besides, I thought you should hear it from me.”   
“Hear what from you?” she asked folding her arms across her chest.   
“Someone broke into the cemetery last night and stole Snape's body.”   
“Do they have any leads?” Severus could hear the tears in her voice, whether they were from rage at Ron or at feigned despair of his 'missing' body, he could not say.   
“No, but Harry has people working on it. Can you think of anyone that would do something like that?”  
“No.”   
“Are you sure? I mean, you keep saying you're in love with him, and there are rumors of necromancy...”   
She's going to slap him again, Severus couldn't help thinking.  
“You think I desecrated my husband's grave, magicked him back to life, and am what? Hiding him in my kitchen?” Severus bit back a snort.   
“Well, no, I'm not saying you would.”   
“Then what, Ron. You came here to tell me someone desecrated my husband's grave and then accuse me of using dark magic.”   
“I...”   
“Spit it out. Harry sure as bloody hell didn't send you.”   
“I love you 'Mione. There's no proof you and that slimy git.” Severus could feel his hands clench into fists. “ever consummated your sham of a marriage. I'm offering you a family, a name in the wizarding world. I have quite a bit of money from the war...”  
“I'm not interested in anything you have, the fact you think I need you, or your money,” there was a pause in the conversation, followed by the sound of Hermione vomiting on Ron's shoes. Severus heard a loud 'crack' as Ron apparated from their door step.   
Not even caring if Ron was actually gone, Severus swept into the living room. Hermione was still standing in the doorway, the door still open, a dazed sick expression on her face. He walked over to her, placed on hand gently on her shoulder, he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.   
“Are you alright?” he asked softly. She nodded tears in her eyes. He led her to the bathroom, gently wiped her face.   
“Thank you,” she whispered leaning against him slightly.  
“That was brilliant.”   
“What? Me throwing up on Ron's dragonhide shoes?”  
“Yes. Are you feeling better?”  
“I think so. I don't know what came over me, just stress, or him, just the thought of him...”   
“I understand that sentiment entirely too well. Now, what would you like to do with the rest of our morning? You've already dyed my hair, changed my eyes, I am drawing the line on make up, again. There is also no food in the house.”   
“You're right. Fine, no make up, but you have to wear something other than your usual black robes, they are too you. If you don't want people to notice you, you'll have to blend in.” Severus nodded.   
“Do you have anything for me to wear?”  
“I think so.” Hermione walked into the bedroom. Severus followed her. She walked to the closet that had been his, opening the door revealed it to be empty, save a handful of boxes on the shelves. All of his possessions still remaining in the box beside the bed. He'd have to put them away later.  
“I know it's in here, somewhere, I left it because I don't know why,” she muttered moving some boxes. “Ahh, here it is.” She pulled some deep red fabric from one of the boxes. Severus could feel his nose wrinkle in disgust. Gryffindor red. Of course it had to be Gryffindor red.   
“Red.”   
“Yes, and the best disguise. No one who knows you would ever think you'd dare stoop the level of dressing in Gryffindor colors,” she teased with smile. He shook his head, but took the robes from her hand. He dressed quickly and frowned.   
“I hate them.”   
“Good. Ready to go then?” she asked pulling his hair back and putting it up in a deep burgundy ribbon.   
“As ready as I'll be, what will we tell people if they ask who I am?”  
“Hmm, I don't know, I could say you're an old aquatince? It would be a lie.”   
“Fine. We can go with that. Ready?”  
“Ready.” Hermione apparreted them to the Leaky Cauldron, planning to do their grocery shopping in muggle London. She looked around before stepping out of the pub. Severus nodded.  
“Less likely for someone to recognize either of us. Besides, it's just groceries.”   
“Yes, this is fine.” The pair walked a block to the grocery store, Hermione not saying much, but smiling every time her hand brushed against her husband's. They were holding hands by the time they walked through the doors. Severus grabbed a trolley and looked at the grocery list he'd written after cleaning all the take out from the fridge. After they picked up the essentials, Severus turned to Hermione.  
“Anything else we need? And don't say more take out.”   
“Pad Thai sauce, and rice noodles.”  
“Really?'  
“It's not take out.” He shook his head as she led the way to the Asian foods section.   
They arrived home with the groceries, landing on the doorstep. Hermione turned to enter the house.   
“Stop!” Severus ordered. She froze. He nodded to the door. Someone had broken the lock.   
“What should we do?” she whispered softly. She wasn't sure calling the aurors would be wise, since Severus was supposed to be dead. At the same time, she couldn't call the police, just in case the intruder was a witch or wizard.  
“You stay here, I will go see if they're still here.”   
“No,” she hissed grabbing his arm and clinging to him. “I just got you back. I can't risk losing you again.”  
“You won't,” he whispered sliding his arm from her grip. “I'm just going to open the door, that's all. If we hear anything we apparate, deal?” She nodded, tears building in her eyes. He wiped them away gently, sliding her behind him as he pushed the door open.  
“Mister Potter?!”  
“Harry?” Hermione asked peeking her head from behind Severus.  
“Hermione! There you are, I was worried.”  
“Prove you're Harry Potter. What's my patronus?”  
“An otter.” Hermione nodded stepping out from behind Severus and into their house.   
“What are you doing here, Harry? Did you break my front door?”  
“Sorry, I'll fix it. You weren't answering.”   
“So you broke my door?”  
“Ron said...” Hermione put up a hand.   
“I don't want to hear a thing about Ron.” Harry nodded. He finally noticed Severus standing in the doorway.  
“Who's he?”  
“A friend.” Harry's eyes narrowed. Hermione glared at him.  
“You broke into my house, and now you're judging the company I keep?”  
“No, it's just...”  
“Ron said I was a raving lunatic who's using necromancy to bring Severus,” Harry flinched causing both Hermione and Severus to smile, “back from the dead?”  
“Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but there's been a rash of grave robberies lately.”   
“We should take this inside,” Severus stated. Hermione nodded leading everyone to the sitting room. Hermione and Severus sat on the sofa, leaving the chair for Harry.  
“Go repair the door, Harry, quickly.” Harry did as asked before coming back.   
“Who else's grave has been disturbed?”  
“Can we trust him?” Hermione glanced at her husband, he nodded.   
“Harry, you can not tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you, that includes Ginny, and most definitely Ron.” Harry nodded.  
“Don't tell me he's right, Hermione.”   
“He's not. She had absolutely nothing to do with me returning,” Severus stated. “Hermione?” Hermione nodded using her wand to rid Severus of the hair dye and contacts. This only worked because the spell Hermione used was designed to remove muggle modifications, something most witches and wizards would not think to use.  
“Snape!” Harry's wand was in his hand almost instantly.  
“Yes, he showed up on my doorstep the other day. Before you start hexing him, I verified his identity and so did a healer we contacted.”   
“How?”  
“We still haven't figured that part out yet. He was given a clean bill of health. His dark mark is also gone.”   
“Gone?”  
“Yes, gone, you do know what that word means don't you, Potter?”  
“Yes, sir, but how?”  
“That's what we've spent the last day or so trying to figure out. Maybe these other grave disturbances you mentioned have something to do with it.”  
“None of the other graves were empty. Just yours.”   
“Was anything taken?”  
“Not that we could figure out immediately. There do seem to be some personal items missing, a necklace, some other jewelry from some of them. A pair of bat wing cufflinks. It looks almost like petty theft, only with graves instead of living people.”   
“Could it be something else, the items taken to cover up a larger crime?”  
“Not so far as we can figure out. Have you two had any luck figuring out how he's back?”  
“No. We made a list of enemies, a list of people who have the power to do this kind of magic, we were trying to make a list of people who like Severus enough to have wanted to gift him the erasure of dark mark as wedding gift...so far, nothing.”   
“A wedding gift...that? Nevermind, you have some odd friends Snape.”  
“That I do, Potter.” Hermione rolled her eyes wishing the pair would just leave the past behind. That seemed to be main problem Ron was having too.   
“Can I see the lists?”  
“Of course, let me grab them. We left them in the library.” Severus rose leaving Hermione and Harry sitting in the living room.  
` “Hermione, I'm sorry about believing, or at least entertaining, what Ron said. I know you better than that. Maybe I should have come around more after...”   
“Maybe, we can't change the past now, Harry. I don't know what all Ron told you, he's been harassing me nearly every week for the last three months and yesterday...it's gotten worse. Is there something the ministry can do? I hate asking, but I'm afraid of what will happen when he finds out that Severus is back and I will not be divorcing him for Ron.”   
“I'll make some inquiries, I'm sorry for what you've been going through.” Hermione nodded.  
“These are all the names we came up with, Hermione had to help me remember who had survived the war.” Harry took the list reading the names.   
“You two really don't have much do you?” Harry asked.  
“No, we don't.”   
“I'm going to run these names against the graves that were disturbed, see if anything relates. It's possible none of this is related.”  
“It seems a little suspitious to be coincidence,” Severus stated. Hermione nodded looking a little green. She darted off towards the bathroom leaving her husband and Harry now standing in the living room.   
“I think I'll be leaving now, let me know if you, or Hermione, think of anything else.”   
“Of course, Potter. And remember, as far as you know, I am still dead.”   
“Yes, sir,” Harry agreed knowing better than to cross Snape or Hermione. He could understand the danger, since the original 'killer' was still on the loose. “I'll also be looking into your death and see if anyone's found anything that might make sense with your return.”  
“Thank you, this whole ordeal is hard on Hermione.” Harry nodded walking out the door. Severus heard him apparate away.   
“Hermione? Are you alright?” Severus knocked on the bathroom door before entering. Hermione was curled on the floor, her head on the toilet seat.   
“I think so. I just felt sick, I mean, all those people disturbed. Does Harry think it's connected?”  
“He's not sure, but he'd going to look into my death, see if anything comes up.” Hermione nodded. Severus thought she still looked a little green.   
“Would you like me to brew you something?” he asked.   
“That'd be great. I'm sorry but I'm not sure what's still in the lab. Like I said, I got rid of some stuff.”   
“Let's go see what's left,” Severus stated. Hermione rose following him.   
“I have to come to unlock the door, it's spelled so only I can open it,” she reminded him. He nodded. That had been wise, since many of the ingredients were valuable, if they were still there. She opened the door easily, resetting it so either she or him would be able to enter now.   
“I'm glad you didn't get rid of everything.”   
“I couldn't,” she whispered as the lights flickered on revealing the lab fairly close to how Severus had left it. As she'd said, she gotten rid of anything perishable. Severus however knew many ways to create an anti nausea potion, some of them not involving any of those missing ingredients.   
“Can I help?” she asked. He nodded summoning one of his books. As he listed the ingredients, she pulled them off shelves or from whichever nook or cranny they'd been placed in. Hermione watched him as he brewed, her face still a little pale.   
Severus wondered if maybe it wasn't just stress getting to his wife, maybe food poisoning? No, he'd eaten everything she had. Poison? The thought sent a chill down his spine. Someone had killed him, what if they'd been aiming for her? If that had been the case, wouldn't they have gone after her once he was gone?  
“Hermione, while I was gone, did anyone come after you?”   
“Me? No, why?”  
“Just making sure you were safe, that's all.” She narrowed her eyes at him.  
“I know when you're lying,” she stated. He wanted to claim otherwise. No one knew when he was lying, that's part of what had made him a decent spy. However, challenging her was never a good idea.   
“I was just worrying about you, this is the second time you've been sick. We've both eaten the same foods, I even tried a bite of your Pad Thai.”  
“So, your next logical guess was poison?” She really did know him.  
“Yes.”  
“If it's poison, it's not a very good one. I've thrown up and felt sick to my stomach. So either it's extremely slow acting or I'm just sick.”   
“Or you being sick is just a side-effect of whatever the poison is doing to you. Other than being sick, is anything else wrong, or feel off? Any pain?”   
“No. I'm tired, but after these last few days, I think that's normal.” Severus nodded slowly finishing the potion and handing a vial to his wife.   
“Thank you,” she said downing it quickly. Severus still wasn't convinced she was alright, but arguing wouldn't help anything. Instead he resolved to keep a close eye on her, just in case.  
Hermione seemed to be feeling well enough to make some lunch, thankfully not Pad Thai. Severus watched her cook.   
“I could help,” he offered.  
“No thanks, I've got it. I had to learn to cook more after you left. It's kind of like potions if you really think about it. Is that why you're a better cook than I am?  
“Possibly, it might also have something to do with practice. I've had to cook my own food for a long time.” Hermione nodded placing lunch, spaghetti, on the table. She slid into the seat across from her husband.   
“So we're back to square one on figuring all this out?”   
“It looks that way. Mr. Potter wasn't able to add much to what scant information we currently have. The graves that were disturbed were all from wealthier families, which makes sense if the whole point was thievery.”  
“Technically you're from a wealthy pure-blood family too.”   
“If only my mother hadn't married a muggle and gotten herself disowned,” Severus commented lightly. “No, my returning does not seem to fit with the recent rash of grave robbery.”  
“What if someone wanted us to think they did go together, throw us off the trail?”  
“The trail we haven't found yet?”  
“Exactly. We should take another look at our suspect list, maybe we figured out something by accident and don't realize it?”  
“It's possible we overlooked something, or someone.” Severus summoned the list and handed it to his wife.   
“Still nothing but death eaters, Ron, and Dumbledore, who is still dead.”   
“I would ask if we were certain but being as I'm the one who killed him.”   
“He was already dying. He would have been dead either way. Besides, he manipulated all of us like pawns on a giant game of chess.”  
“Which is why he's the perfect suspect, still manipulating us beyond the grave somehow.”   
“Which is why he's still on the list, although unlikely. We've sort of eliminated Ron since we both know he's not powerful enough to do something like this.”   
“Unless the spell went completely wrong, or he had no idea what he was doing and somehow managed to create a spell more powerful than he could control.”   
“He was also bragging about money, kind of glad I threw up all over his expensive boots.”   
“Rich enough to hire someone to kill me?” Severus asked softly. Hermione blinked. The idea the person behind all this wasn't even someone they knew threw her for a minute.   
“I wouldn't know. First, I have no idea how much money Ron has, or how much it costs to hire a hit wizard.”   
“I do, unless the price has increased drastically. It's about seventeen million galleons, give or take depending on the hit.”  
“I received nearly thirty million after the war for damages, awards,” Hermione whispered, her face paling. “If he didn't squander it all away, he'd have had enough.”  
“He more than likely squandered it on frivolous things, Hermione.”  
“Yes, that would be more like him, I think. I don't know, he changed after the war, after him and I broke up.”  
“After we got together. I know he sent some threatening owls. I know you intercepted them.”   
“How? Nevermind, yes, he did. He never really threatened to kill you though, just that you'd pay for taking what was his. I think he meant me.”   
“And how does he think I stole you?”  
“With a love potion, naturally,” Hermione laughed.   
“A love potion? Really. There are much better ways to make a witch fall in love,” he whispered leaning across the table and kissing Hermione.  
“Yes, by having brains, books, actually caring about me,” she added kissing him back, her sweater getting spaghetti sauce across the front.  
“I guess I should get that before it stains,” she muttered sliding up from the table.   
“Let me help you,” he offered rising as well. She laughed allowing him to remove her sweater revealing a light pink bra underneath.   
“Tergeo.” The sauce slid from her sweater. She glanced at it.  
“Thank you, although I'm still going to toss it in the laundry,” she stated picking up the now unstained sweater and walking towards their room, where the nearest laundry basket sat waiting.   
Severus watched her walk, watched her behind move as she walked. Without even thinking about it he was following her. She tossed the sweater glancing at him over her shoulder.   
“I didn't realize putting a sweater in the laundry was a two person job,” she commented as the strap of her bra slid down her shoulder slightly.  
“I...”  
“Yes?”  
“You're doing this on purpose.” She laughed.   
“What makes you think that?” she asked playfully sitting down on the bed. “I need to put a clean shirt on.”   
“Yes, walking about in a bra is not appropriate attire, except maybe for the bedroom. Are you planning on leaving the bedroom?”  
“Are you?” she asked stretching her legs out in front of her, her shoes slipping to the floor.  
“I could be persuaded to stay here, if you'd like,” he answered noticing her pants had somehow managed to disappear completely. Her panties matched her bra.  
“You like?” she asked.   
“I do, I don't remember you owning anything...pink.”   
“I bought them after you left. Ginny kind of talked me into it.”   
“Remind me to thank her later,” Severus stated sliding his shirt off. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his chest. She'd seen it multiple times before but with his return it was like she was starting all over. Three months without him had seemed like an eternity, but a split second at the same time.   
“I'll let know you approve, although she still thinks you're dead...” Hermione frowned. “I know it's only been a few days, but we really need to figure things out, I mean, we can't keep sneaking around pretending you're still gone.” Severus sat down on the bed next to his wife.  
“I know, I know, maybe Mr. Potter will find something of relevance?”   
“Maybe,” Hermione whispered leaning against him. “I would feel better if we had some lead, some idea, something other than you're insistence Dumbledore could be behind all this from beyond the grave.” Hermione watched Severus open his mouth, but he quickly closed it nodding.   
“Every time we sit down and try to think about it, we get nowhere. Maybe I should just return, and then see who,”   
“Who attacks you again?” Hermione interrupted glaring at him. “What if this time it's permanent? I can't lose you again, Severus, I can't. I won't let you use yourself as bait.” He nodded holding her close. How could he have been so callous? He couldn't believe himself, now he'd upset her, rightly so.   
“I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't think for a moment. I am entirely used to putting myself on the line, I spoke without thinking about how that plan would affect you. I was a spy for too long.”   
“I agree with that, but, maybe we can use that to our advantage,” she whispered her eyes lighting up.   
“You have a plan?”  
“Maybe, part of one. Do you have any family still living?”  
“I don't believe so, why?”  
“If a cousin were to suddenly show up, would anyone take enough notice to question it?”  
“I don't believe so.”  
“Perfect,” she stated with smile.  
“Does this plan of yours involve make up again?” Severus asked wearily. He was used to the glint in Hermione's eyes when she had a plan that was either insanely dangerous or just insane.  
“No, no, not this time. Something more permanent, hmm. I don't want you to look too different.”  
“Are you going to actually tell me the plan?”  
“Promise you'll hear me out before you tell me no, or that it won't work, or ask me if I've lost my mind?” Severus nodded. He'd been right. Her plan was insane.  
“You want me to pretend to be a long lost member of the Prince family investigating my own death and the disappearance of my body.”  
“You'd be a lot freer to ask questions and poke around. You're smart enough to know how to use your old connections to maybe get some answers. Face it, Severus, we have nothing.”  
“Can I tell you that you're insane now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good. Because you're insane. This plan is completely insane, and because of that, it might just work well enough to get some answers. Subtle glamours should work. I do look enough like my mother's side of the family, thankfully. Perhaps a notice me not charm?” Hermione nodded. She picked up her wand and waved it over her husband. Slowly his features changed slightly. His hair was more brown than black, his eyes still remained dark, but his face seemed a little fuller.   
“Now, you just need a name.”   
“It needs to be something that sounds pure-blooded enough, since my mother's family disowned her for marrying my father...although that could be because he was an abusive drunk.”   
“I think I have a book of pure-blood family lines somewhere around here.”  
“Don't bother, Hermione. I know the perfect name, Othello Prince.” Hermione nodded.   
“I like it.”   
“Good, now how do we want to proceed with this plan of yours?”  
“You need to arrive in the wizarding world as Othello and start asking questions about your cousin?”  
“And how will I explain why it took me three months?”  
“You're dissatisfied with the progress our ministry has made.”  
“You really are the brightest witch, of any age,” Severus whispered kissing Hermione's earlobe.   
Fueled by their new idea, Hermione and Severus redressed, Hermione glancing at Severus wondering if the glamours were enough.  
“I really wish we had used something more. I mean, the muggle methods worked really well and they wouldn't be detected by magic. I'm just worried.” Severus sighed.  
“If it will make you feel better, you can do my hair and eyes. No make up, and no, I'm refusing the wear the red robe again.” Hermione laughed and handed Severus the contacts.   
“If I'm wearing these again, can you charm them with something useful?” He asked. She nodded thinking for a minute.  
“Moody's magic eye could see through things, I think I know the charm. Hand them here.” Severus handed her the small lenses. She focused on them, waved her wand muttering the spell. “Here try them on.” Severus put them in and looked at her.  
“They work perfectly,” he stated causing her blush slightly.  
“The charm is slightly different, you have deliberately being trying to look through something, I wouldn't want you getting an eyeful of something you wouldn't want to see.” Severus shuttered thinking about a few witches and wizards he did not particularly want to see naked. She applied the hair dye using magic, it was easier and a lot less messy. He didn't look any different when she was done, but she felt a bit better.   
“Are you satisfied now?”  
“Yes, and I know you hate it, but can you wear the red robe just until we can go to Diagon Alley and buy you some new ones?”  
“You're lucky I love you.” He pulled on the robe and glared at her for a moment. She looked him over nodding. Her eyes slipped down to his wedding ring.  
“No. I absolutely draw the line on removing it. It is a simple silver band, most married wizards wear one similar.”  
“Alright. Ready for the wizarding world to meet Othello Prince?” she asked.   
“Ready as I'll ever be. I'm going to guess you're coming with me?”  
“At least to Diagon Alley, it won't be unusual for me to be seen there, besides, you obviously came to talk to me about your cousin and I'm showing you around.”   
“Want to apparate or floo?”  
“Floo's fine, I know you don't like apparating much.” She graced him with a smile before tossing the powder into the fireplace.   
“Diagon Alley,” she stated clearly. The pair stepped through the fireplace and out one at the Leaky Cauldron.   
“Can I help you with anything?” Tom asked looking at the pair. He squinted slightly at Severus but then shrugged.   
“No thank you, Tom. Oh, this is Othello Prince, he was Severus' cousin.”  
“I'm sorry for you loss, sir. Your cousin was a good man.”   
“Thank you,” Severus replied carefully. He knew Tom would talk about Othello being in town, that was part of the reason they had flooed to this entrance.   
“Come along,” Hermione said leading Severus out into Diagon Alley. He pretended to look around, knowing anyone could be watching the pair.   
“Where should we stop first?” Hermione asked. “They've got a book store, a robe shop, there's a sweet shop up the street,” she added pretending this was the first time Severus had been here. He smiled at her.   
“The robe shop. You promised me something that wasn't red, remember.”   
“Of course, although I need to hit Gringotts at some point, and you'll need a new wand.” Severus opened his mouth.  
“Yours is distinct enough,” she whispered in his ear. Anyone passing by would think she was just telling him about the shops.  
“Very well.” The pair made their way down the street.  
“Good evening Mrs. Snape, how can I help you today?”  
“Good evening Madame Malkin. This is Othello Prince, he was a distant cousin of Severus'. He just arrived in town and is in need of some new robes.”  
“Come with me then,” Madame Malkin said leading Severus towards the fitting rooms. Hermione smiled encouragingly at him as she picked a seat near a window. It only took a few minutes before Severus reemerged wearing a deep green robe.   
“I'll have the rest sent to Mrs. Snape's address?” Severus glanced at her. She nodded slightly.   
“Very well then, thank you. I do not need the red one back.” Madame Malkin smiled. The pair left.  
“How many robes did you charge to my account?”  
“Three. Besides, it should be my account. I am of the Prince line.” Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.   
“Then why don't we go to Gringotts and see about getting this sorted.”  
“Good.” Hermione felt like someone was watching them as they walked into Gringotts.  
“Yes?” the goblin asked.   
“I would like to make a withdraw,” Hermione stated.   
“And him?”  
“He will be accompanying us,” she answered. “He is also to have access in the future,” she added. Severus pulled out his wand and the goblin looked at it and nodded.   
“Welcome back, Mister Snape.”   
“Can't fool a goblin.”  
“You will keep this quiet won't you?” Hermione asked narrowing her eyes slightly.   
“Of course, this way.”   
“I hate these carts,” Hermione muttered.   
“No one likes them,” Severus agreed. They arrived at their vault. Severus was actually surprised how full it was.   
“Where?”  
“My war money, your war money, oh, while you were away, some of the Prince fortune appeared. I'm not sure how that works.”   
“They must have changed their minds. Good that makes Othello's actions that much more realistic.”   
“Good. That stack over there is from Minerva, something about Dumbledore had been with holding your salary? I was too upset to ask questions.”   
“He was. I'm glad she straightened it all out. At least if I had stayed...gone, you were well taken care of.”   
“Money is nothing compared to you.”   
“I know. Shall we continue? I was hoping to pick up some ingredients to replace those no longer in my lab.”  
“Are you sure that's wise?”  
“I will not sit idle in our house, let my research go unfinished?”  
“Alright. I just don't want this whole thing to fall apart before we have a chance to learn something.”   
“Don't worry, Hermione,” he whispered kissing her quickly. The pair reboarded the cart and were soon back out on the street. The sun had started to set slightly.   
“Hermione, I didn't expect you to see here,” someone called. Hermione looked up.   
“Percy, what a nice surprise. I needed to pick up a few things. This is Mr. Othello Prince. He was a cousin of Severus'. He's here because he feels the ministry is not doing enough to solve the murder. Othello, this is Mr. Percy Weasley, he works for the ministry. Although not in the law enforcement department.” Percy blinked. He had heard the investigation had hit a wall.  
“Good evening, Mr. Prince, my condolences on the death of your cousin.”   
“Thank you, Mr. Weasley. It was a pleasure, but we must be on our way. I have a bit of shopping to do before nightfall.” They parted ways, Hermione smiling widely.  
“Perfect,” she stated. “He'll tell Ron about this meeting, or at least one of his brothers, which will spread through the ministry that you're here looking into things.”   
“Do you really think Mr. Weasley will spread the information?”  
“Yes, he's still a yes man who will do anything for a bit of recognition.” Severus nodded. He had forgotten how well Hermione had known the Weasley family. Since she'd become part of his life, she'd been involved with them less and less. He wondered if she missed that. 

Hermione was still smiling at their luck at meeting Percy. Severus wasn't entirely certain the man would actually help spread the information, but who was he to question her. Ollivander's was the same as it had been before the war, dark, dusty, with an air of mystery and, at the same time, awe.  
“Hello,” Severus heard a voice call. He was sure Mr. Ollivander had not returned.   
“Good evening, I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I had an unexpected visitor stop by,” Hermione said. A young man walked into the front of the shop.   
“How can I help?” he asked. Severus recognized the voice. Thomas, one of the dunderheads who liked to blow things up. Dean looked at the pair, eyeing Severus carefully.   
“This is Mr. Prince. He was a relative of Severus'. His wand was lost during his trip. We were wondering if there was anything you could do to help?” Dean nodded.  
“That shouldn't be a problem, let's see if we can find one that likes you,” he stated to Severus. He pulled several boxes from the shelves handing one to Severus.   
“Ash wood, thirteen inch, unicorn hair.” Severus took it, holding it for a second. He remembered when he had received his first wand.   
“Nope, not that one, how about ten and half inch, beech, kneazle fur.” Severus glared at the wand slightly. He remembered Hermione's half kneazle cat who had never seemed to like him. Obviously that particular wand didn't chose him.  
“Hmm, poplar, dragon heartstring, eleven inches.” Severus took the wand and immediately smiled. He recognized the dull hum of magic, the soft light surrounding him.   
“There we go, sir. Will that be gold or credit today?”  
“Gold,” Severus answered handing Dean the money. The young man nodded studying him slightly.   
“You look a lot like Professor Snape. I am sorry for your family's loss.”   
“Thank you.” Severus stopped himself before he addressed Dean by his surname. As Othello, he should have no knowledge of it.   
“One last stop,” Hermione stated as they left the shop.   
“How long has he been working at Ollivanders'”  
“About a month or so, he just finished his apprenticeship recently. Interesting our wands have the same core,” she mused with a smile.   
“Yes, interesting, but most likely a coincidence. Dragon heartstring is a very popular wand core.” Hermione nodded, but didn't stop smiling. There were enough people around that the pair didn't stand out, but few enough that she knew they were at the very least being noticed. At least one person did a double take upon seeing Othello. She hoped she had done enough to change his appearance. When they reached the apothecary, Hermione paused at the door.   
“I'm still not convinced this is a good idea, Othello. Everyone knows I don't do much with potions since Severus.”   
“Don't worry, Hermione, I'll help you. I know it's been hard these last few months without my cousin.”   
“Thank you, Othello,” Hermione murmured as Severus opened the door for her.   
“Mrs. Snape, I'm surprised to see you. I am sorry about your loss.”   
“Thank you, Master Royal.” Severus knew Master Royal well, he had been buying supplies from the potions master for decades. He wondered if the man would recognize him. He noticed Hermione silently casting something. Probably some kind of notice me not charm, he thought.  
“What brings you by this evening?”  
“I just need a few supplies. I want to start seeing if I can finish some of Severus' work. I know he was involved in several important research projects that I would hate to fall to the wayside.” Hermione opened her eyes wide looking horrified at the idea.   
“Of course, Master Snape's work was magnificent, and the cures he discovered...”   
“You understand then.”   
“Yes, do you have a list of what you'll be needing?” Severus slipped a piece of paper into Hermione's hand without Master Royal noticing.   
“These please,” she answered handing him the list. As she passed it to him, she recognized Severus' handwriting. “This was the list he had made before...” she added to address the handwriting. She had half a mind to glare at her husband, how could he have made such a mistake. Master Royal headed behind the counter getting the order together.   
“Here you are, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, Mrs. Snape.”   
“Thank you, Master Royal. I'll let you know if there's anything else I need. Have a good night.” The pair exited the shop, Hermione carrying the bag. Once outside she pulled Severus into an alley.   
“Handwriting? Really? You almost blow this whole thing because you forgot to disguise your handwriting!” She hissed.   
“I...I'm sorry, Hermione, but at the same time, how could Master Royal expect you have a list of complex ingredients?” Hermione froze. He was right.   
“Thank you, I didn't even think about,” Hermione didn't have time to finish her sentence before Severus backed her against the wall and kissed her deeply, blocking her from view. A few seconds later he stepped back.   
“What was that about? Not that I minded of course.”   
“Ron. He was on the street. I didn't think you were ready for him to meet me yet?' Hermione paled but nodded.   
“No, I'm not ready for that yet,” she whispered.   
Having completed their shopping, the pair headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.  
“I think this was fairly successful,” Severus stated wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.  
“I agree, but what was Ron doing here? Shouldn't he be at work or something?' Hermione asked frowning.   
“Does it really matter? He didn't see me, or you.” Hermione nodded slightly still slightly unnerved by Ron's appearance. She couldn't shake the feeling something was not quite right. Severus held the door for her. He stepped in behind her. Tom nodded in their direction.   
“Good night Tom, we're going to head home. If you need to contact Othello about anything, just send the owl to my place. He'll be staying with me until we get some things resolved.”   
“Yes, Mrs. Snape.”   
The couple stepped through the floo. Hermione had thought to leave a light on so when they got home it wouldn't be to a dark house. The first thing she saw stepping through was darkness. She turned to go back but Severus had already stepped through and closed the connect. She stood in front of him, her wand in her hand.   
“I left a light on,” she whispered. “Why is it dark?” She could feel Severus slide his new wand into his hand, his other hand in hers. A loud thud echoed from downstairs, from the lab.   
“Some one's here, and I doubt it's Mr. Potter this time.” Hermione nodded silently stepping behind Severus, her hand sliding out of his. This was her house, she knew where everything was, Her hand curled around the floo powder urn.   
“We are leaving,” she told her husband. “12 Grimmauld Place,” she stated tossing the powder into the fireplace behind her. Her and Severus back up into the green flames.   
“Hermione? Sir?” Harry asked staring at the couple who had just appeared in his living room. Hermione was pale, shaky. Severus summoned a chair sitting her down.   
“We flooed home from Diagon Alley. The house was dark, even though she left a light on. We heard someone down in my potions lab. I would like to formally report a break in.”   
“Perfect,” Harry grumbled slightly. “Let me grab my wand and badge. You two stay here, Ginny's in the kitchen, she can make you some tea or something. Just stay put, I mean it,” he said glaring slightly at Severus but also Hermione. They nodded although Severus hated taking orders from Potter. 

Harry flooed from the room.   
“Harry?” Ginny asked walking into the room. She blinked in surprise seeing Hermione and Severus.   
“Okay, where is my husband, who is he, and hello, Hermione.”   
“He is at my house, we arrived home and someone was in the potions lab. How much has Harry told you about the investigation into my husband's death?”  
“Nothing, although Ron does seem to have some interesting ideas. Don't worry, I don't believe him.”  
“Good, he's a git,” Severus muttered. Hermione managed a small smile.   
“Ginny, this is Othello Prince, he's a cousin of Severus'. He's here because the ministry seems to have hit a dead end,” Hermione said knowing Harry knew the truth, but obviously hadn't shared it with Ginny.   
“Hello, Mr. Prince. Good, now we've got all that out of the way, I've got tea in the kitchen and some left overs from dinner if you're hungry. I know, I know, but Mum's always taught to feed guests.”   
“It's fine, Ginny, tea would be great.” Hermione rose, still shaking a little. They followed Ginny to the kitchen.   
“Please, sit wherever,” Ginny said summoning some more chairs.  
“We're sorry to impose Ginny, but I didn't know where else to go.”  
“Hermione, you're always welcome, you know that. It doesn't matter what's going on with my brother, he's a git who deserves better than you. So,” Ginny took a deep breath. “Thank you for coming! Now, how did you and Mr. Prince meet?”  
“We met a bit after Severus...” Hermione couldn't bring herself to say the words. He wasn't dead, at least not anymore.   
“I came to Britian to investigate the death of my cousin. I had not heard anything from the press about the murderer being caught. My cousin was a war hero and his death was covered by most major papers. For a few weeks, there were sporadic updates in the case, then nothing. I felt the law enforcement department in your ministry had simply decided the death of Severus was not worth their time.” Ginny frowned.   
“I'm sure it's not like that at all. My husband is an auror in the department.”   
“Yes, we've met and while I'm sure he's adequate at his job, however that doesn't excuse the failure in finding the murderer,” Severus sneered. Hermione bit back a laugh. It was just like when they had been in school.   
“I can definitely see the resemblance,” Ginny muttered. Hermione snorted slightly. Both Ginny and Severus glared at her.   
“Sorry, sorry, it's just, she's right. You reminded me so much of Severus right then. He used to put down Harry every chance he got, even if Harry hadn't done anything wrong.”   
“Yes, well.” Severus replied watching Hermione's eyes well up. He reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue.   
“Back to the story?” Ginny asked sipping her tea watching the pair.  
“Yes, well, Othello showed up on my doorstep, early in the morning a few days ago. Once he explained who he was, I agreed to host him while he's in the country. It's the least I can do for one of Severus' family members.”   
“Didn't his family disown him? I seem to remember you mentioning something about that a few years ago.”   
“My Great Aunt disowned Eileen, Severus' mother. The family has since reconciled to some degree. I believe it has something do with Severus' status as a war hero. Glory is always a good reason to reconcile with family, don't you think, Mrs. Potter?” Ginny rolled her eyes.   
“Family is family, I guess,” she answered. Hermione could tell she was thinking about Percy, how he'd abandoned the family only to return when it was becoming obvious he had been on the losing side of the war.   
“Do you have any other family?”  
“Not that I'm aware of.” They sat in silence for a moment.   
“What do you do for a living Mr. Prince?” Ginny asked changing the subject.  
“I dabble in many things, potions like my cousin. We both shared an interest in the subject. Right now, I am working on a research project, which I've had to put on hold for now. You?” Ginny smiled.  
“I'm a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Do you follow Quiddich, Mr. Prince?”   
“Some, I was never good on a broom myself, but it is a fascinating sport.” Hermione smiled trying to picture her husband on a broom.   
“Anybody want some more tea?” Ginny asked rising to her feet.   
“No, thank you, Ginny.” Ginny nodded pouring herself another cup.   
“Mr. Prince?”  
“Perhaps a little more, thank you.” Hermione glanced towards the fireplace.   
“Do you think Harry's alright?”   
“I'm sure he's fine, Hermione. I also am sure he would have called for backup if he'd actually found something.”  
“I'm just worried with Severus' killer still out there.” Severus placed his hand on hers.   
“I'm sure everything will be alright, Hermione.” Ginny blinked, she hadn't missed the gesture. Had Hermione moved on? She was about to ask but a silvery white stag pranced into the room.  
“Snape house cleared, waiting for them there.”

“Thank you for the tea, Ginny.”  
“You need to stop by more Hermione, I know things with my git of a brother have soured things, but you have friends here.” Hermione started to say something.  
“Oh, and of course, Mr. Prince is invited also,” she added with a smile before the pair stepped through the fireplace.   
Harry was waiting for them, sitting in one of Hermione's favorite chairs.   
“Mr. Potter.”  
“Hermione,” Harry turned to Severus “Sir, I did an entire sweep of your home and found several things that concerned me. Did either of you talk about your plans in the lab?” The pair looked at each other.   
“I don't think so. I know we talked in the bedroom, the kitchen, why?”  
“Someone is spying on you. Muggle devices don't work well thanks to magic, but I found a few muggle eavesdropping devices, the remnants of an extendable ear, and a few other items I'm sure were meant to gather information.” Hermione paled sinking into the nearest seat. Severus frowned standing next to her, taking her hand in his.   
“How much do they know?” she whispered.   
“Do you know who is behind this invasion of privacy?” Severus asked.   
“Not yet. It is possible there was some signature, either magic or muggle left behind. Most witches and wizards do not bother to worry about fingerprints. The auror department recently started using this method of identification.”   
“You implemented it,” Hermione muttered with a small smile. Severus was glad the ministry was starting to take some muggle technology. It gave ways to catch witches and wizards who were so reliant on magic, which sometimes was untraceable.  
“Did you find anything in the lab? It was spelled to only let us in, how did they break in?”  
“By destroying the door,” Harry answered simply. “They blasted it to pieces, which in this case at least, weakened the wards enough for the person to pass. I'll need both of you to look to see if anything was taken.”   
“I'll go, unless you have something hidden in there I don't know about.”   
“Nothing, why don't you take the new supplies with you?” He nodded picking up the bag. Hermione watched him walk away, smirking slightly at the way his new robes hugged his behind.   
“Do you think it's safe to talk freely? Or do you think someone is still listening?” Hermione asked softly.  
“I think I've cleared everything, but you should still be cautious. I'd ask if you had any idea who was behind this, but I'm pretty sure you'd have the same list of suspects as last time?” Hermione started to nod, but then paused.   
“Ron. Ron was in Diagon Alley earlier, when we were there. He didn't see us, I mean, it could be nothing more than a coincidence, but...after the way he's been acting. Merlin why can't we just be left alone, Harry?”   
“Nothing is missing from the lab other than a few scrolls of parchment. One about the wolfsbane potion, one about how to make draught of the living death, and one about inferi,” Severus announced walking back into the room.   
“Killing or making?”  
“Making.”   
“Fuck,” Harry muttered. “That's the last thing I need. Alright, I'm not even asking why you have such a scroll?”  
“Good.” Hermione bit back a snort at Severus' answer. She was well aware of everything he had in the lab, including several dangerous texts.  
“Any idea why someone would want to steal any of those?”  
“No. Nothing good anyway,” Severus answered taking Hermione's hand back in his.   
“Ron accused me of necromancy, it's a similar idea?” Hermione suggested. Harry nodded remembering the nearly insane accusation.   
“Please tell me you have some proof your husband is not a resurrected body? I know it's crazy, but...”   
“Will a mediwitch's report work?” Harry nodded. Hermione smiled.  
“Good, because we have one, or at least, Hannah does. Now, back to the matter at hand.”   
“Anything else in the lab touched, I know there were some rarer ingredients in there.”   
“No, some of the glassware was smashed, but it's easily replaceable. The scrolls aren't even of real value, most of the information is public knowledge, save for a few changes I made in the wolfsbane potion.”   
“Could someone claim these changes as their own, get a patent?”  
“No. I already have one, that's why they're not public knowledge.”  
“And according to the rest of the world, you're still dead, sir. Would your death overturn that patent?”  
“Yes and no, yes, I would no longer hold it under my name, but it would belong to my next of kin as specified in my will. Hermione here now holds it and any royalties from its use.”   
“So not worth stealing for?”  
“Hardly.”   
“I'll let you know if I find anything from what I've gathered,” Harry promised before leaving for the ministry. Before he'd left, Hermione had filled him in on the plan of disguising Severus as Othello Prince. Harry had agreed to keep an ear out in case someone suddenly started throwing the name around.   
“Might as well get the door cleaned up,” Hermione muttered once Harry had left. “How bad is it?”  
“Bad enough. I've stablized the wall with magic, but it'll take some more lumber to fix, and a new door. The old one is splinters.” Hermione nodded.   
“Can you pick up some supplies, I have no idea what we'd need?”  
“I know the basics of muggle carpentry. You'll be alright here by yourself while I run to the store?”  
“Yes, I'll be alright,” the tremble in Hermione's voice made him think the opposite.   
“It can wait until tomorrow.”   
“I know, but...might as well get it done tonight.”   
“If you insist,” he stated kissing her. “I'll be home in a few minutes, if I'm not back in two hours, I mean it, contact Potter.” 

Hermione curled up against the pillows on the sofa, holding her book in one hand. It was a new one she had just picked up during her and Severus' trip to Diagon Alley. She had been trying to read for the last five minutes. 

So far, she'd managed to read five words, the first five words of the introduction. None of them really sinking in, she knew she should care at least a little about a book her husband had written the introduction for, but her mind was far from her book. 

She idly sipped at the hot coffee she'd made to help keep herself awake. She kept replaying the day over and over in her mind. The idea that Ron could have broken into their house, destroyed and stolen their things...the idea made her sick. 

Once again, she found herself running to the bathroom, tears building in her eyes. Once she stopped heaving, she took a few sips of cold water.   
“It's okay,” she promised herself rising. She made her way towards the lab, hoping the anti-nausea potion hadn't been destroyed. She was still a bit shaky and Severus' suspicion of poisoning crept forward from the back of her mind and she ended up on her knees heaving again. Knowing if it was poison, which was starting to really make sense to her, she had to move fast.   
“Hopefully it's something common,” she whispered pulling herself to her feet. She managed to walk to the lab, her stomach still churning. The lab had been destroyed, as Severus had said. The whole room smelled of rotten eggs and something Hermione couldn't identify. The smell sent her to her knees, heaving stomach acid, as she had nothing left.   
“Bezoar,” she muttered crawling the room, aware the floor was covered in bits of wood and broken glass. “Stops poison,” she added knowing reciting facts would help keep her calm. She barely noticed the bits of glass embedding themselves in her hands. 

Luckily the lab was still fairly well organized. She knew everything was in somewhat alphabetical order, since she'd done it. Although the labels on most the drawers were smeared, she still knew where to find the item.

She opened a drawer, grabbed the shriveled looking thing and shoved it into her mouth. It tasted like old socks as she swallowed it. She leaned against the table, waiting. When the nausea didn't subside, she panicked. She threw up again, this time more violent than before, her body shaking.

She managed to make her way to the fireplace. She'd insisted Severus install one in the lab. Sometimes it was easier to floo call him when she'd had to work. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, dropping half of it on the floor. She leaned against the stone fireplace, breathing heavily. A small pain in her abdomen made her wonder if she'd pulled a muscle, or hurt herself crawling to the lab.   
“St. Mungo's,” she stated with a trembling voice as she threw the powder and stumbled into the fireplace. She would contact Severus from there.

Severus was in a decent mood. He'd managed to get everything they would need to fix the wall, including some tools he wasn't sure they owned. He hadn't run into anyone he knew. He was glad about that, pretending to be his fictional cousin was tiring. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes. He'd been gone nearly ten minutes. 

He hoped Hermione wasn't worrying too much. He stopped by a small store and bought a box of her favorite chocolates hoping they would cheer her up. After everything she'd been through, she deserved something for herself. 

He apparated just around the corner from their house. He walked to the front door, noticing the house was mostly dark, a single light on in the living room. Had she fallen asleep waiting for him? He unlocked the door, frowning when it didn't open all the way. She had left the chain on.  
“Hermione? Are you up?” he called through the cracked door. Hearing no answer he undid the lock with his wand.   
“Hermione?” The living room was empty, a book on the floor. Severus frowned. She wouldn't have just left her book crumbled on the floor. He picked it up and set it on the table. A cup of coffee caught his attention. Shaking his head, he took it to the kitchen pausing as something caught his attention, a scent. He took a deep breath trying to identify it. At first, he thought it was just her scent, but something about it was off, artificial almost.   
“Amortentia,” he whispered. He dropped the coffee cup running to their bedroom. Finding it empty he started frantically searching every room of the house. He noticed the vomit on the floor of the bathroom. Having exhausted every other option he walked into the lab. 

There was a drawer open, he looked at it, Hermione's smeared handwriting 'bezoar'. Amortentia wasn't poison, he thought wondering if the drawer had been opened before hand. He searched the room, his eyes widening at seeing blood on the floor. The urn where the floo powder was kept was knocked over. Had she left that way? He pulled wand and waved it at the fireplace to reveal the last place anyone from this location flooed to.   
“St. Mungo's?” he whispered. “What happened here?” He knew he wasn't going to get answers standing in his destroyed lab. Picking up some of the powder he tossed it in the fireplace.  
“St. Mungo's,” he directed hoping his wife was alright and regretting not waiting until morning to worry about fixing the wall. If anything had happened to her, could he forgive himself?

St. Mungo's was busy. That was first thing he noticed as he stepped through the floo. Healers were going in every direction. He approached the main desk.   
“I'm looking for Hermione Snape? I believe she flooed here earlier?” The healer looked at him up and down.   
“Third floor, second door the right, you'll want to see Healer Shile.” Severus felt himself pale. She was here and if he needed to speak with a healer about her, not alright. He mumbled a thank you and darted off towards the stairs. He took them nearly three at a time, his heart pounding in his chest. What had happened to his wife? 

He found the third floor and stepped onto the floor looking around. No one was crying. He could see a few people milling around. He approached the desk.  
“Mr. Othello Prince?” a voice asked from his right side. He turned and found himself facing a healer.   
“Yes?”  
“I am Healer Shile. I was told to keep a watch for you.”   
“Hermione? Is she alright?”  
“This way, sir. She's in here,” the healer led Severus to a room. Hermoine was resting on the bed, her eyes closed. Severus watched her a minute sighing in relief she was breathing and appeared alright.   
“She was extremely worried about us contacting you.”  
“How is she?”  
“She'll be alright, in time. Mrs. Snape is a very smart woman, Mr. Prince. She ingested a bezoar before she managed to floo here.”  
“A bezoar, she thought she had been poisoned.” Severus frowned. Should he have followed up on his worry about poison? She had obviously experienced something to lead her to the same conclusion.   
“Sev?” she whispered, half conscious. Severus held still, wanting to run to her side. He was still in disguise.   
“Hermione, I'm here,” he whispered walking over to her. “Othello, remember?” She opened her eyes and nodded.   
“Othello, thank Merlin. They managed to contact you?”  
“I found myself here on my own. What happened, Hermione?” She looked up at him. He sat in the chair next to the bed. She slid her hand into his.   
“I started feeling really sick, sicker than before. I remembered how,” she paused looking at the healer.   
“I'll leave you two for a minute to see if the results came back,” he said excusing himself from the room. Hermione sighed when the door closed.  
“I think someone's poisoning me, I was really sick, I couldn't stand. I crawled to lab, apparently I cut myself up, but I found the bezoar, I ate it, but it didn't help, and then my stomach started hurting really bad. I managed to floo here. How did you find me?”  
“I got home, saw you gone, saw the blood on the lab floor, the open drawer. You knocked over the floo powder, I did a spell to see where the last person had flooed. I followed you. You're right, you are being poisoned, but not poison. Amortentia.”   
“A love potion?”   
“Yes. I smelled it on your coffee cup.” Hermione's eyes widened trying to piece together everything. A knock on the door pulled the couple's attention.  
“It's Healer Shile, may I come in?”  
“Enter.” Severus schooled his face back to his usual passive look. Hermione didn't even try to hide her shocked expression.   
“Mrs. Snape, the results from the tests we ran are back.” He looked at Severus.  
“He stays. He...he's family.” The healer nodded.   
“We found a love potion in your system. Did you knowingly drink it?” She shook her head.  
“I would refrain from drinking any potions, Mrs. Snape.”  
“Love potions make people sick?” Severus asked pretending he didn't have a mastery in potions.   
“Not usually, this one negatively interacted with the magic of Mrs. Snape's unborn child.” Severus gripped the arms of the chair looking at Hermione in disbelief.  
“Child?!” They both said.   
“You didn't know...”  
“No! I'm pregnant? How far am I?” Hermione's voice squeaked.   
“A little over three months. How could you not know?”  
“Because three months ago, my husband was murdered on our wedding day!” The healer quickly scampered out of the room rather than face Hermione's rage. Severus looked over at his wife.  
“Hermione, I'm going to ask you a question, and I don't care what the answer is, but I need you to tell me the truth. In the three months I was gone, did you, in a moment of weakness, give into Mr. Weasley's advances? I will not be mad if you did.”   
“Severus, I have only ever been with you, I swear on your grave,” she whispered tears in her eyes.   
“Only me.”   
“Yes. Severus, we're going to be parents,” her voice barely above a whisper.  
“You had no idea?” She shook her head. Severus nodded his mind mentally putting the pieces, the little clues, together. If he had really thought about it, would he have known?  
“Hermione? Um, I heard you were admitted? Is it safe to come in?” Hannah's voice asked from the hallway. Hermione glanced at Severus. He nodded.  
“Come in, Hannah.” The Hufflepuff healer walked into the room.   
“Hermione, Severus,” she acknowledged. “I'm to assume you're using a false name, sir?”  
“Othello Prince.”   
“It suits you. Now, what's this I hear you chased Healer Shile from the room?”  
“He...he didn't do anything wrong, not really. Apparently I'm pregnant.”   
“Congratulations?”  
“Thank you, but I didn't know until now. Someone tried to slip me a love potion and baby here didn't like it.” Hannah nodded picking up Hermione's chart.   
“The other healers are scared of you, so, I'll be taking over. Now, let me start from the beginning, just so I'm caught up, alright?”   
“Sure.”  
“You arrived vomiting and bleeding. Believing you had been poisoned because of the death of your husband, you ingested a bezoar, which thankfully delayed the effects of the love potion.”  
“Yes.”  
“The love potion used was Amortentia,” Severus stated. Hannah nodded jotting that in her notes.  
“Thank you, sir. That saves me from running at least one test,” Hannah said with a smile. She had no doubt her former professor was right about which potion was used.   
“This is where things get complicated. Your baby, no, I can't tell the sex yet, reacted badly to the potion. No, I do not know why.” She looked at Severus.  
“No, I do not know either, Healer Abbott. Not much research has been done on the affects of Amortentia on unborn children. Has our child been harmed by the potion? And how long has it been in Hermione's system?”  
“Not long thankfully. It is likely this was the first time she's been dosed. As for your child, there is no obvious damage. We will be running some more specialized tests, midwifery was not my area of study I'm afraid.”  
“Can you recommend someone?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes, of course. Um, I'm going to have to ask you some difficult questions now, if that's alright?”  
“Part of the job?”  
“Yes. Did you willing drink the love potion?”  
“No.”  
“Do you know who slipped you the love potion?”   
“No.”  
“Is it possible your husband did so? Sorry, I have to ask, sir.” Severus nodded. Love potions were dangerous things, especially when done wrong.   
“I understand, Healer Abbott. No, I did not give Hermione a love potion. No, I have not brewed one within the last...four months. I had a contract with a research group studying Amortentia.” Hannah nodded.  
“Do you know when you ingested the potion?”  
“No, but Severus says he smelled it on my coffee cup. I had a cup after dinnerish.”   
“Did you bring the coffee with you?”  
“No. I didn't think, I was so worried about Hermione.”   
“I understand completely, sir. She is lucky there was a bezoar on hand, it did slow the potion enough for her to get here.”  
“Someone broke into our home earlier today. They destroyed most of the lab, it's possible the spiked the coffee at that time also?” Hermione suggested. Severus nodded.   
“Auror Potter can confirm the break in, actually, someone should probably contact him about this attempt on Hermione's life.” 

“Can't you two stay out of trouble for one night?” Harry asked strolling into the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Hermione had fallen asleep and Severus was standing guard outside.   
“And deprive you of our company?” Severus said drying. Harry smirked slightly.   
“Ginny's asking what happened.”  
“She can visit Hermione tomorrow. Someone poisoned her and I would like answers, Potter,” Severus growled slightly. They were in a public area.   
“Mr. Prince, I can understand your frustration. Neither of you said anything about the kitchen being touched after the break in.”  
“Because it did not appear to be disturbed. The lab was obviously destroyed.”   
“Is Hermione alright? You mentioned poison.”   
“A love potion gone wrong. If she had not be such an intelligent young lady, she might have been...” he let the statement hang in the air. Harry did not know of the child yet and Severus felt Hermione would want to be the one to announce the news.   
“Who else knows about this?”   
“Me, Hermione, Healers Shile and Abbott.”   
“Hannah Abbott?”  
“Yes, we trust her. She knows everything concerning my cousin. She also has the medical report you mentioned earlier.” Harry nodded.   
“Have you had a chance to retrieve the coffee cup and cannister?”   
“Yes. I have them right here, my prints will be on them, as I purchased the coffee and moved the cup from the living room.” Harry took the items carefully.   
“Does Hermione have any idea who's behind this? Since it was a love potion, did she suddenly say she loved anyone?”  
“No, she was too sick to express anything resembling love.”  
“Is there anyway the potion could have been meant for you, sir?”  
“No, Hermione drinks this type of coffee, I prefer something darker.” Harry fought the urge to smirk. Severus rolled his eyes.   
“I'd like to talk to Hermione tomorrow, if she's up for it.”   
“We will let you know. Tell your wife she may visit also.” Harry nodded.   
“I'll be by then, I'll get these to the office with the rest of the evidence from the break in. It's possible the whole thing was a ruse to throw us off. Did anything else come up missing or disturbed?”  
“No.”  
“I'd like your permission to station some aurors here at Hermione's room.”  
“That is fine, as long as they're not Weasley.”   
“Yes sir, no, I've personally vetted them.”  
“Very well.”   
“Mr. Prince, this is Auror Daniels and Auror Queen.” Severus nodded at the two aurors. He didn't know either of them personally.  
“Evening, Mr. Prince,” Auror Daniels said.   
“Yes, it is.” Harry shook his head before leaving. 

Severus tried to sleep in the chair next to Hermione. She made little noises in her sleep keeping him awake. The two aurors were stationed outside the door to the room to give the pair some resemblance of privacy.  
“Ron?” Hermione whispered. Severus looked over at her, still asleep.   
“Ron's not here, Hermione,” he replied hoping she was just dreaming and not having some kind of reaction to the potion. Last thing he needed was for to think she was in love with that weasel.   
“Good. I'll kill him 'morrow then,” she answered rolling over and snoring slightly. Severus couldn't help but smile and wonder what exactly his wife was dreaming about. 

Hermione blinked her eyes open. At first she couldn't remember where she was, but a quick look around the room reminded her. Severus was asleep on a chair, his head tilted back in a fairly uncomfortable position. She smiled glad he was here. She looked at her hands, the glass and wood splinters had been removed, but there were still scratches. She pulled down the sheets revealing a hospital gown. She carefully moved her fingers over her abdomen and smiled.   
“Don't worry little one, I'm sorry for everything, but things are going to be alright now,” she whispered. A knock on the door caused her to raise her head.   
“Who's there?”  
“Hermione, it's me, Harry.” She narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew Severus had contacted Harry last night.   
“Prove it,” she called pulling the blankets back over herself.   
“I'm Harry James Potter, married to Genevra Potter, she's also standing next to me wondering if you've lost your mind.”   
“Hi Hermione!”   
“Enter.” Hermione watched her friends enter her room. Ginny glanced at Severus' sleeping form.  
“Mr. Prince stayed with you all night?”  
“Yes, he was worried about my safety,” Hermione answered truthfully. “I'd say we could talk in the hall so we don't wake him, but it's more private in here.”   
“I'm up, Hermione,” Severus grumbled. “No one can sleep with Potter's annoying voice in their ears,” he added stretching. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
“Good morning, Mr. Prince.”   
“Mrs. Potter, Auror Potter.” He turned to Hermione. “Do you want me to see if I can find you something to drink?”  
“Coffee...if you can find some that wasn't poisoned, would be nice?” Severus nodded rising.   
“I'll see what I can find.” He left the room leaving the Potters with his wife.   
“How are you doing, Hermione?” Ginny asked pulling up a seat.   
“They say I'll be alright in time, someone poisoned my coffee with a bad love potion. They're not sure if the person botched the potion or if it just interacted badly with me,” she answered not quite ready to tell the pair about the baby. She knew she would in time.   
“Hermione, I hate to ask this, but I need to ask some questions. Are you up for that?”  
“Go ahead, the sooner we get this over with, the better, right?” Hermione asked.   
“What happened after you and Mr. Prince arrived home last night.”   
“We spoke with you, and then surveyed the damaged door. We decided it would be better to fix it that night. We were worried about the house falling down. Severus cast some spells to hold things in place.” Harry's eyes widened as Hermione realized her slip up. “I mean, Othello. Sorry, I...,” she managed to burst into tears. She felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder.  
“It's alright, Hermione. I undestand, you're still not over him, and with his cousin being in town, I'm sure you're an emotional mess.” Hermione nodded thinking Ginny didn't know the half of it.   
“What happened next?” Harry prodded carefully not allowing Hermione time to overthink her mistake.   
“Othello volunteered to go get some building supplies, he said he knew a little bit about construction. He told me if he hadn't returned within two hours to contact you. I was still a little shaken up by the break in and made myself a cup of coffee.”   
“Instant or brew?”  
“Instant.”  
“Was it new?”  
“Yes, Othello and I went shopping yesterday, the day before?”  
“Had you opened this container of coffee yet?” Hermione paused thinking.  
“No. I think I had tea this morning...but the seal was missing...I am such a dunderhead, I should have realized...” Hermione burst into tears again just as Severus returned.   
“Why is crying, Potter!?” Ginny rose glaring at Severus.   
“She's crying because she thinks she's a dunderhead, a term she picked up from your cousin. All Harry did was ask her some routine questions.”   
“I'm sorry, I didn't realize the coffee had been opened...and it was brand new.”  
“And you had just been through having the house broken into, listening devices planted, things stolen, you have every right to have not noticed!” Severus walked over, set the two cups of coffee he'd brought on the table and pulled her into a tight hug. The gesture didn't escape Ginny's notice and she glanced over at Harry.   
“Mrs. Snape, Mr. Prince, what happened next?”   
“I was drinking the coffee, trying to read and I got sick. I managed to make it to the loo, but I only got sicker. Othello had worried about poison given Severus' death. I crawled to the lab, that's how my hands got torn up. I found a bezoar, swallowed it, when that didn't help, I flooed here. I had planned to contact Othello from here. I was examined and given something to calm me down. I don't know how Othello ended up here, but I'm glad he did.” 

Hermione sighed as Harry flipped through his notes, looking to see if he'd missed any questions. All she wanted to was to get out of here...but the thought of going home sent chills down her spine. She wasn't sure she could ever set foot in that house again. 

She looked over at Ginny and smiled. Ginny had backed down slightly after she had yelled at Severus.   
“Ginny, thank you for coming, I know you must be missing practice.”   
“Bullocks, you're my best friend Hermione. I know Mr. Prince is here to keep you company,” the red head glanced at the man leaning against the wall. She leaned down closer to Hermione.  
“He's not bad looking either,” she added with a smirk. “If you like that type.”   
“Ginny!”  
“I've seen the way he's looked at you, how he hasn't left your side. I'm not judging, Hermione. Don't worry, Harry hasn't noticed, he's dense that way. I won't tell.”   
“Ginny, what would I do without you? I needed a laugh.” Hermione debated for a second telling Ginny the truth, but decided against it. She had no idea how the younger girl would react. She'd probably throw us a wedding party...since we didn't have one, Hermione thought. 

She remembered being surrounded by the shiny wrapped gifts with her and Severus' names in scrawling scripts. Picking up one of the boxes and throwing it against the kitchen wall. The sounds of shattering glass had filled the air. Tears had filled her eyes as she walked over and picked up the ruined box. A few slivers of glass fell to the floor. She had picked one up, staring at it. All she had wanted was to join him, even death.   
“Hermione?” she looked up at her husband. Her eyes fighting back tears at having dealt with the memory.  
“Yes?”  
“I'm going to go with Auror Potter to the cafeteria, would you like me to bring you something?” Hermione bit her lip not really wanting him to leave, but at the same time wanting something to eat.  
“Pad Thai?” she asked with a sheepish expression on her face. Severus laughed leaving Harry and Ginny looking confused.  
“I'll explain later,” Hermione promised her friend. Ginny nodded. The girls watched their guys leave.   
“Okay, spill Hermione!”   
“Spill what? There's nothing to spill,” Hermione protested.  
“You and Othello!  
Hermione felt her face flush.   
“Ginny, there's nothing to tell. Not yet anyway,” she added softly watching Ginny's eyes light up. In a way she was right, she wasn't going tell Ginny yet who Othello really was. Let her make her own assumptions about what Hermione was keeping.   
“If you say so, but you two seem like you'd be a decent match. Oh, Ron stopped by Grimmauld Place yesterday.”   
“And?”  
“He knows about Mr. Prince.”   
“Yes, I'm not surprised. We ran into Percy the other night in Diagon Alley.”   
“Oh, I didn't know that, no, Ron says he saw the two of you, at least he thought it was you. He said you were out snogging some...well he used some very colorful language.” Hermione nodded slightly.   
“He can't seem to understand I'm not interested in him that way. I'm sorry he's brought you into it.”   
“Don't be, he's my brother...”  
“Lunch,” Harry announced as him and Severus walked into the room. Severus carrying a take out container.  
“Really?! I thought you said no more take out,” she said happily as she took it from him. He leaned down, his lips nearly touching her ear.   
“Different circumstances.” She nodded eating happily.   
“Good nearly afternoon everyone!” Hannah announced walking into the room. She looked at Harry and Ginny. “Hi Harry, Ginny.”   
“Hannah, nice to see you.”   
“If I could have a moment with my patient please?” she asked. Harry and Ginny slipped from the room. Severus stayed in his seat.   
“You were right, Amortentia, badly brewed by the way.”   
“Figures,” Severus muttered. “He never could brew his way to anything remotely acceptable,” he added under his breath. Hermione squeezed his hand.   
“We don't know for certain it was him.” Hannah watched the pair for a moment.   
“The potion has finally left your system entirely. There will be no lasting effects to you or your child.”   
“How is the baby?” Hermione asked. “How could I have not known?”   
“Grief, it does some horrible things to the mind, the body,” Hannah answered. “I can't be sure that's the case here, but some mothers have very mild symptoms to begin with. Things might get a little tougher in the later months. Hermione, don't feel bad. I know you've had a lot going on. Your baby is healthy. Like I said, it's still to early to tell if it's a girl or a boy, but would you like to see?”   
“Yes!” Hermione smiled as Hannah pulled her wand and waved it over her midsection. A ball of green light rose in the air showing the baby.  
“Has your nose,” Hermione stated looking at her husband who was trying to hide the tears in his eyes.   
“Hopefully not.” Hannah glanced at the image deciding that Hermione was most likely right. The child would have a distinguished nose.   
“Do you have any questions for me?” Hannah asked.   
“None that I can think of, you said you'd recommend a mediwitch for me and the baby?”   
“Yes, I'd recommend Mediwitch Hasime, she has a lot of experience with complicated pregnancies, not that yours is or will be, but she's the best. Most witches can't get a referral. Would you be interested in meeting her.” Hermione looked at Severus. He nodded.  
“I've heard of her. She really is the best, Hermione.”   
“Then yes, please.”   
“I'll let her know she has a new patient then. She'll be by later to see you.”   
“Thank you, Hannah.”   
“Just doing my job, Hermione, besides, if I can't help my friends get the best, I'm not a very good friend.” Hannah left the room. Severus shook his head.   
“Hufflepuffs,” he commented. Hermione nodded slightly her eyelids drooping.   
“Sleep, Hermione. Merlin knows you need it. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,” he promised stroking her hair as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He watched for a moment before rising and opening the door.   
“I want to see her! She's supposed to be my fiancee!” He sighed recognizing Ron Weasley's voice echoing through the halls. He looked around to see if Harry or Ginny was nearby. Seeing neither he realized he would most likely have to deal with the youngest Weasley boy himself. 

He could hear Ron's footsteps approaching the room. He gave Hermione a quick glance and hoped she would stay asleep. She needed her rest and dealing with that idiot would not help her any. Severus seated himself in the chair next to the bed and debated mentally how to play this interaction. As Othello Prince, he would not know who Ron Weasley was, but at the same time, feigning complete ignorance could endanger his wife. The door swung open violently. Ron stormed in glaring at Severus.   
“Hello?”   
“Who the bloody 'ell are you?”   
“Mr. Othello Prince. Can I help you?”   
“No. You can leave.”   
“I think not, Mrs. Snape has requested I stay by her side until she awakens,” Severus said calmly hiding the smirk he felt almost slide across his face. The Weasley boy's face turned almost as red as his hair.   
“Her name is not Snape! He's dead, she's free of his name now.” Severus watched Ron. He watched boy walk towards the bed.  
“She just fell asleep, she needs her rest. I'll tell her you came by, if you'd like?” Severus offered. He knew the boy wouldn't take the offer, but by giving him the option it would make the Weasel look like the bad guy.   
“No, I want to speak with her now,” Ron jostled Hermione's bed before Severus could stop him. She groaned blinking her eyes open. She immediately looked towards Severus.  
“You have a visitor, Mrs. Snape,” he stated keeping his voice level, he knew using her proper address would remind her of their roles in this...whatever it was.   
“Ron?” Hermione asked looking at him. He looked pathetic, if that was possible. He was paler than usual, almost as pale as Severus, his clothes were rumbled, and he looked as though he hadn't been eating. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see you. Ginny told me you were in the hospital. What happened, are you alright?” Hermione nodded.   
“I'm fine, Ron, thank you for visiting. I've just been sick is all, just something going around I guess,” she lied. Severus felt she would have made a fine Slytherin.  
“Who's he?”  
“Mr. Prince, he was Severus' cousin,” she replied sitting up slightly, her fingers slowly sliding towards her wand, but doing so carefully enough Ron wouldn't notice.   
“Wait, you're fucking him? A stupid Snape clone, what about me? I'm the one you're supposed to be with, me, not another greasy haired git with a large nose.” Hermione blinked.  
“I never said anything about fucking anyone! And what's it to you if I was?” she asked. Severus curled his fingers around his wand and really hoped Potter was nearby.   
“You're supposed to be in love with me, I know you had a cup of coffee, you always do.” Severus blinked a few time, surely the boy wouldn't be stupid enough to admit...  
“What does me drinking coffee have to do with anything, Ron?” Severus noticed Hermione's voice changed slightly, colder more calculating, as if trying to make him admit what she suspected he'd done.   
“I put the love potion in the coffee, you should be all over me by now.”   
“Love potion? You poisoned me with a love potion?!”   
“So what if I did, how was I supposed to know you'd start shacking up with him,” Ron gestured at Severus. “You're supposed to be mine, once the greasy haired git was out of the way, I figured you'd come crawling to me, but then...you didn't.”   
“What did you do, Ron Weasley?” Severus had never seen Hermione as mad, the air around her crackling with magic. Weasley didn't seem to even notice. Severus decided it would be a good idea to send a mental S.O.S to Potter, the boy never had learned to shield.   
“What do you mean, I didn't do anything, you really think I'd get my hand dirty? Money can buy anything these days.”   
“You hired a hit wizard?! You had Severus murdered?”   
“I did you a favor Hermione, everyone could see the marriage was a sham, he was only after you because you're a war hero and he was a traitor.” Severus could feel Potter's presence in the back of his mind. He could tell the auror was nearby, near enough to hear everything since neither Ron nor Hermione were keeping quiet. He nodded slightly to Hermione, she needed to keep Ron talking, need him to confess everything.   
“How much was the hit?” Hermione asked suddenly changing tactics, acting as if she cared.   
“About twenty million galleons, Snape managed to redeem himself somehow and killing a war hero costs more.”   
“Oh,” Hermione whispered. “Who did it, I mean?”  
“Some bloke I met around Knockturn Alley. Now, let's go, we can get married quickly and consummate it before nightfall.”  
“I can't Ron. I'm already married to Severus, and yes, we did consummate the marriage, about three months ago to be exact.”  
“You're...oh, Hermione. I'll claim it's mine, give the baby a father.” Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist to pull her from the bed. She slapped her with her other hand and yanked away.   
“My baby already has a father, Ron,” Hermione stated grabbing her wand and giving it a small twirl and stripping every glamour and muggle appearance changer from Severus. “And he is not too happy about you poison me and risking our lives. Severus.”   
“Stupify,” Severus said calmy.   
“Harry, you'd better have gotten all that,” Hermione yelled. Harry stepped out the small bathroom that adjorned the room. Severus had forgotten to check there, he'd have to remember to more careful next time.   
“I do, thank you for not killing him, Severus. I'd really hate to have to explain that to my boss.”   
“I still can, but for Hermione's sake, I'd rather not end up in Azkaban for murder.”   
“Thank you. I'll be taking him into custody now. I'm sorry for all this.”   
“I'm just glad it's over,” Hermione stated.  
“I still want to know how I'm alive,” Severus stated.   
“I believe I can answer that,”a voice stated. They looked up/  
“Of all the rooms, mine has to have a portrait of Dumbledore,” Hermione sighed.   
“Apparently. Explain before I blast you from your frame.”   
“I found out that Mr. Weasley has put a hit out on you, and since I couldn't stop it, I simply asked the assassin to use a specific spell, of my own design of course.” Severus blinked a few times before turning to his wife.  
“I told you so.” 

While Ron awaited his trial, Hermione and Severus prepared the nursery, managed to prove beyond a doubt Severus was alive to the rest of the wizarding world, and paid a small fine to St. Mungo's for destroying a certain portrait.

Ron was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, with no hope of early release for attempted murder, breaking and entering, robbery, grave robbery, and the attempted poisoning of Hermione. Hermione fought to make sure he retained his soul, since they'd managed to return the dementors.   
“He's a horrible person, but...I just can't, we used to be friends...”   
“Sometimes you're too kind hearted,” Severus muttered. Hermione laughed.   
“Yes, but this way, he'll be tormented the entire time he's in there,” she added a gleam in her eyes.  
“Ahh.” 

Their son was born in the wee hours of morning on a Tuesday. He did indeed have his father's nose and dark hair, but shared his mother's brown eyes.   
“What did you name him?” Ginny asked. The pair had kept the names they were planning secret until the birth.  
“Othello Severus Snape,” they announced. Ginny shook her head rolling her eyes.   
“It fits him,” was Harry's only comment.  
“You'll be his godparents, right?” Hermione asked. Severus and her had agreed a few days before, although Draco's name had been thrown around also.  
“Of course,” Ginny agreed immediately. Harry looked at Severus.  
“Just don't die again, sir,” he stated. Severus glared at him, but Hermione, finally starting to get over the whole mess just laughed. 

And they lived happily...until the sequal


End file.
